One of the Boys
by missdauxian
Summary: Just because you're one of the boys doesn't mean you're a flirt, a tomboy, or something else in that matters. You just like their company and see them as brothers. Tori Hanson is one of the boys and no one can get into her without passing through her squad. With that in matter, how can Blake make a move? -An AU story
1. OOTB 1 -In the Pub

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PRNS characters. The rest of the characters in the story that are not PRNS related are mine. Thanks! Enjoy reading!**

\- OOTB 1 -

 **TORI'S POV:**

"What are you doing?" Sarah, my friend in the gym asked as I finish putting lip gloss on my lips. Karate training is already done and I'm meeting some high school friends in the new open club downtown.

"Dolling up," I chuckle as I close my lip gloss and put it in the bag, "I'm going to the new pub downtown with some friends in high school, wanna come?"

Sarah just gives me her infamous smirk and shakes her head, "Partying on a Sunday night? What about your trip tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, I'm not drinking anything heavy or what. It's just light and party 'till I drop l before I embrace college life tomorrow," I chuckle as I check again myself in the mirror before heading out from the locker room. My friends and I decided to party tonight since we'll be going to different universities by tomorrow. Since we're high school graduates already, my dad let me access to go to the new open pub downtown and I should not get drunk or at least drink heavy liquors. He will only allow that if Dustin and Shane will be with me and that's starting my first year in college.

I bid goodbye from Sarah and went in the bus heading downtown. From the Martial Arts club, I went straight downtown to party, my friends and I will meet there and go YOLO after that. I'm receiving texts from Dad, Shane and Dustin about the do's and more don'ts when I arrive at the club. I just laugh at it and reply to each one. When I arrive, I met Laura and Jen upfront and went inside Pandemonium, the newest trendy street pub that just open a month ago. There were a lot of people inside, more people in the dance floor. We settle on a vacant table and sofa and just look around at first.

"First clubbing and this is what we got," Jen commented as we look at her, "it's so classy even with the hip tune."

"Totally agree, come on! Let's dance!" Laura says and drags us to the dance floor and leaves my bag behind.

We were dancing for 30 minutes and I got exhausted. I decided to chill for while Laura and Jen were still at the dance floor. I took my bag and went to a bar to get something to drink.

"Water." I told the bartender and gave me a bottle of water.

"Just water?" The guy on my side asks and I just nod before looking at him.

"I don't see anything wrong with water." I answered and just gave him a smile before sitting on the chair in the bar. "Besides, it helps in cooling down after dancing for 30 minutes."

The guy chuckles and shakes his head, "You got a point there. But beer or cocktail drinks will do too."

"Not right now. I'm on liquor ban." I grin to him. "Anyways, I'm heading back to my fortress, see you around!" I wave at him and went back to the table were my friends and I are occupying.

\- OOTB 1 -

 **BLAKE'S POV:**

It's the last week of the break before school starts next week. Tonight, I'm just going to party a little and tomorrow I'll be going to the University again with my brother to settle back before classes start. I'm just with my friends back in high school and decided to make a small reunion on the new pub downtown. I'm not exactly from this place since I live on the other side of the planet. I'm kidding, it is still in California, I live on the other city called the Reefside. It's a 3-hour drive from Blue bay harbor.

I'm not a party-person or a social-type of person. I just went here with my friends for just a change and try out something. My friends were dancing while I decided to just get some drink and chill. I order a bottle of beer since I don't have plans to get drunk tonight.

"Water." I hear a girl says from my side and look at her. Water? This is a pub, who usually drinks water?

I look at my side and see a pretty blonde chic drinking her water. "Just water?"

She nods her head and looks at me, ""I don't see anything wrong with water. Besides, it helps in cooling down after dancing for 30 minutes."

"You got a point there," I can't help but chuckle. She's really cute as she smiles at me, "But beer or cocktail drinks will do too."

"Not right now. I'm on liquor ban." She grins at me and I just look at her on a blank expression before I shake my head. Liquor ban, in a club? Really? I was about to say something when she grabs her bag again and went out from her sit. "Anyways, I'm heading back to my fortress, see you around!" She waves at me and I just wave back. I check on her bag and see a Blue Bay High Logo.

\- OOTB 1 -

The pub was still loud and Tori just keep on dancing for the rest of the night. She just stops after checking it was already 11 o'clock in the evening. She still has two more hours before curfew and decided to sit down after hours of dancing. She goes back to the bar, and asks for something to eat.

"Tired from dancing?" Someone asks and she shift again to the other side and sees the same guy from earlier.

"And you're still there for hours too?" She asks him and just chuckle.

"My guys are just busy mingling with girls around the dance floor and they don't ask for me yet, so mind as well chill." Blake just answered casually and drinks his beer. He's not good in talking to girls and usually let others do the talking for him. But after the earlier encounter with the blonde girl, he notice that he can just freely talk to her or it just happens he's not from around the area. "I assume you're not alone."

Tori nod and points Laura and Jen who were busy dancing in the middle. "I got my friends with me, just a fun partying before we go to college."

"So you're still a high schooler?"

"WAS in high school." She chuckles again and looks at him, "I haven't seen you around here. Are you from here?"

"Nah, I'm from Reefside. We just came here to check this place." He smile at her and extend his hand, "I'm Blake."

"Wonder when you will introduce yourself," Tori chuckles, "I'm-,"

"Hey Babe," someone suddenly called as Tori and Blake look from the side and saw a guy smiling. "Hey, want to dance?"

"No, thank you and I'm certainly not your babe." Tori roll her eyes and look at Blake, "Sorry, where was I again?"

"You're name?" Blake politely says but Tori got pulled by the same guy.

"Are you trying to play hard-to-get, bi—OOOOOOUCH! F*CK you bitch!"

Tori got on her knees and hit his face the second time. Suddenly, there was a bit clearing on their side as the guy with the other two try to grab Tori but were met by kicks on their groin. Blake was too shocked to see things that he was just holding Tori's duffle bag.

"Who are you calling bitch, asshole?" Tori snort and duck from the guy's attack. With her last blow, she made a roundhouse kick in his face and slam on the bar. Laura and Jen came and see what happened and look at Tori. "Self-defense?"

The two ladies roll their eyes and shake their head, telling the guys how they try to provoke the black-belter. "Oh boy, if Shane sees this, I don't know what they'll do to you." Laura muttered and looks at Tori, "Come on, let's get out of here before you can cause any scene."

With that, Jen followed Laura as Tori just chuckle as if nothing happens. She look at Blake and grabs her bag from him. "Sorry, gotta run!"

"TORI!"

"Nice to meet you, Blake! Enjoy Blue bay Harbor!" With that, Tori starts jogging towards her friends with her and leave Pandemonium.

"What was that man?"

"You okay?"

"You got saved by a chic!"

That were the comments of Blake's friends when they found Blake. Blake just chuckle and shakes his head on his friends remarks. He looks at the door and sees the blonde girl exit from the club.

\- OOTB 1 -

 **A/N: First Chapter out!**

 **It's been 13 years since I've watched Power Rangers Ninja Storm and it happens to be my favorite season from all Power Rangers seasons. My love for them is undying and I want to see all the cast be back on one show again even if they're of the same characters. With this, I've been reading Blake/Tori fanfictions but mostly are connected to the Power Rangers plot and their aftermath. I want something different, an alternate universe where Lothor is not around; they're not ninjas and most of all, not as rangers saving the world. I just want them to see how they can be when they're just normal like any other teen.**


	2. OOTB 2 -The College Freshman

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own PRNS characters and the setting. Other characters like Kyla, Alex and Violett are some characters that I own. This is pure fiction.**

\- OOTB 2 -

 **TORI'S POV:**

I can't believe I'm in Stanford University right now! Two months ago I graduated from Blue Bay High and got a scholarship in this University. This is the dream school of my squad and since I'm the youngest of my team, I just got here. Shane and Dustin are already way ahead of me and pursuing different majors. But that is okay, what's important is I can be with them and we are now complete! I take my phone out from my pocket and send a text to them that I just arrived and look around the school ground.

"Where do you want your things, sweetie?" My dad asks as he put the last box of my things to the cart that Stanford University provided for extra baggage.

"Just leave it there Dad, I'll just bring them inside." I told my dad as I hug him, "I already beep the guys; they will help me in the process."

My dad looks at me and immediately gives me a tight hug. "Oh my sweet Victoria, I can't believe you're already growing up and starting college again."

I giggle and hugs him back, "I can't believe it too, Dad. You better miss me a lot while I'm out, okay?" I kiss him on the cheeks as he releases me.

"You sure you don't want me to go inside and help you up? What if you trip, or bump into someone and get a concussion? What if you met someone like the one you met at the club last night" He keeps on blabbering as I keep on chuckling.

"DAD!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He cried and hugs me again, "I just can't believe this is happening already. I'm proud of you Tori, and I can't believe that you left home because of this one." I secure my hand around him and hugs him tightly, "If only your mother was here, I'm sure she'll be crying right now."

My mom died weeks after giving birth to me. I was three weeks old as my dad would say, and I don't have any recollection of my mother. It was only dad who talks and tells stories about her. I don't know my mother, but I know she was a good person and a loving wife to my father. It's just sad because my dad don't want to re-marry and only love my mother. She was his soulmate.

"Uncle James! Glad to see you here!" I hear Dustin shouting from my back and in a matter of seconds, I got squished by the three guys of my life.

"I can't breathe!" I exclaimed but they did not bother and makes the hug go tighter. "GUYS!"

"Okay, enough already." My Dad chuckles as they release me from their bear hug. He looks at Shane and Dustin and starts being a father to his kids again, "You know what to do with my baby girl, and put me-,"

"..on speed dial," the three of us response and made him laugh.

"Okay, I got a meeting in three hours so I need to go. Take care guys and remember-,"

"..to text you all the time," we cut in and laugh again,

"I'm gonna miss you three." He smile and hug each of us. He hugs me again really tight and kisses me on my temple, "be good Tori, you're making me proud already." He told me again and I kiss his cheeks.

He went inside in the SUV and starts driving out from the University. When we were sure that he's really off from the University, that's the time we headed in.

"So, ready freshman?" Dustin asked with a drum roll.

"Let's go!" I cheered and we all headed in.

\- OOTB 2 -

"Wow, Stanford sure is big!" Tori says as they start walking in the school grounds. She's carrying her book bag while Dustin pushing the push-cart with her things. "Do you guys rarely meet?"

"During classes? Yes." Shane says as they walk towards the sign up area, "My schedule is way busier than Dustin, plus the loads that I'm in."

"We only meet in the dorm and only talk if there's no school. Even at night, we barely see each other." Dustin explains as they stand while Tori line up to sign in. "Anyway, we just finish enrolling ourselves and have same break time for two hours twice a week. So, right now we only need to see yours to compare it."

Tori just nod as she was the one next in line to sign up in the University. She gets her application, her schedule, dorm room number, locker room number and some others and went back to the guys. She checks on it and gave the schedule to them.

"Sweet! We have same lunch break!" Dustin exclaims and checks the rest of the schedule. "We have the same break after your Biology class."

"Unfortunately, I'll be joining the two of you during Fridays for lunch," Shane check, "You got three hours break during our two hours though." He gives back the schedule to Tori and smile at her. "I think you and Hunter have most free time together. We can have dinner together except for Mondays for me".

"Really? That would still be great!" Tori excitedly say as they start walking to the hallway. "Hey, can you guys accompany me to my dorm? I got few boxes here."

"Why not? When's your freshman orientation?" Shane asks as she tries securing all the papers in her hand.

Tori check the Itinerary that was given to her and the brochure of the school. "It says here its tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the Auditorium, then we'll have a tour around the campus after. I guess I'll be busy tomorrow." She checks on the rest of the schedule and just read through it, "We'll have activities then by college by the following day until the fourth day. Everything ends by that day."

"So we do have the whole day today, let's unpack your stuff and meet the guys after that!" Dustin says and looks at Shane, "what you say bro?"

"Sure, I'll text Hunter then." Shane says and starts typing on his phone

"Guys? Who's guys?" Tori asks, confused. "Who's Hunter?"

"Friends." Dustin cheekily answers and gets her Dorm paper, "now off to Dorm C!"

\- OOTB 2 -

 **BLAKE'S POV:**

I was just lying on my bed, feeling myself going to dreamland anytime soon. We just got a call from home this morning about Kyle punching someone. Hunter is pacing back and forth, trying to think on what to do on our little sister as I just keep lying here than having the two of us walking around.

Just then, Hunter's phone beeps. He takes it out and read the message, "It's from Shane, inviting us to grab some lunch. Their friend is around and wants us to meet her."

I sit up and climb out of my bed, "They don't mention much or show any picture on what she looks like."

"Well, maybe because they want it a surprise?" Hunter just shrugged and taps my shoulder, telling me to go already.

We were just walking as our head spins around Kyle. We were trying to decipher what might have the person have done that makes Kyla going for killing spree as she beat someone up. Mom and Dad were getting worried over her. As soon as we arrived this morning, dad was already calling us non-stop until we answer our phone.

We arrived at 'Shacks', a diner outside the university that we hangout since the food is not just cheap, but really good. The bell chimed as we went inside and meet Shane and Dustin. We sit on the other side as we greet them.

"So, where's Tori?" I asked as Hunter is obviously fidgeting about my sister.

"She's still on her way. How about we'll just order first?" Dustin offered and calls the waitress for us.

"Wait a second, did you just say Tori?" I asked as I look at the three of them. They nodded at me and gave me a look.

Shane and Dustin looks at each other and chuckles, "Yeah, why? Have you met her?"

"Maybe, maybe not?" I let out a chuckle as I remember the girl from last night. She was good in dancing from my spot and obviously easily gets a good time when she's around with people she knows. They started to give their orders as I gave mine, I tap my brother on what he will be eating and just order some fish and fries.

"Then just give us an all-day breakfast, egg is sunny-side up and an orange juice." Dustin added, maybe for their friend, Tori.

"What happened to you?" Shane asked as they look on Hunter, "trouble back home?"

"It's Kyle, she just beat someone up." Hunter answered and sigh, "Dad just called right after we arrived in the University."

"But doesn't Kyle usually go Kyle 2.0 when someone tries to do something to her?" Dustin asked. They met our sister, Kyla, back last spring break when they decided to crash on our place than go home. She can be label as rebel in our family, but a mix of Hunter and I's attitude. If Hunter was naughty from childhood to junior high, Kyla is naughtier but silent like me. Like Hunter, mom and dad also got _trips_ to the principal's office of Kyle's behavior but our little dare devil can easily get away with it after series of debates inside. And with what Dustin says, everything would happen if ever someone tries to start it than her doing it first-hand.

"What did your dad say about it?"

"That's the thing; Kyle won't talk and even lock herself in the room. She did not go to school today." Hunter answered again, "We called Violett already to ask if she knows something. She told us that it was outside school when it happened. Some guy was bullying someone and all of the sudden, she got into the fight."

"We are now thinking what will happen to her given that she's graduating this year." I started to say, "Let's just hope it won't stain her report card."

"Dustin!" We hear someone calling and we immediately look back to where it belongs.

"You're late." Dustin told her and stands up. She goes in and sit beside Shane as Dustin sits back, having her in between the two guys.

"Hunter Bradley, this is Tori Hanson," Shane starts introducing Tori who was just all beam and smiles. "Hunter is an Engineering student like Dustin, two years his senior." Hunter extends his hand for a handshake that she gladly accepted.

"Tor, meet his little brother-,"

"BLAKE?!"

I just wave my hand and give her a smile, "zup?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 2 is out now!**

 **Well, I hope you guys don't have any confusion right now. Feel free to review on what you guys think about this fanfiction.**

 **Shoutout:**

 **SuperYellowSentai -thank you! I hope you will love every update that I will be making.**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. OOTB 3 - Chats and Impressions

**Disclaimer: Again, PRNS is not mine and so as the setting. The rest of the characters not related to PRNS is what I owe.**

\- OOTB 3 -

"I take that you two met already?" Dustin asked as Tori nods and gets the glass or orange juice and drinks it. "Okay, exactly when?"

"Last night at Blue bay harbor." Tori obediently answered.

"Ho-,"

"Were you that hot chic who karate chop some losers last night?" Hunter asked as Blake immediately widen his eyes and look at his brother.

"Bro-,"

"Karate what?" Shane glares at Tori as Tori just give him an innocent look.

"What? It's called self-defense! Plus he uses the B word at me!" Tori look at Hunter and smile, "Thank you, I will take that then as a compliment."

Dustin starts looking at Blake who clears his throat and look at Tori, "I went to Blue bay Harbor with some of my high school friends in which you know there's like few of them. Anyways, we check out pandemonium since they say it's the newest club in Blue Bay Harbor. Then we met, chat a bit when there's this guy who approached her and Tori was clearly saying she wasn't interested. He to do some advances but Tori already punched his face." Guys look at Tori who just busy eating his food. "So, the guy called her a bi-," he stops as he saw glares of Shane and Dustin. "Yeah, that word, and like teach them a lesson. It was like watching a kung fu movie only you see it live in action and it happens that a pretty cool chic did it."

Tori looks at Blake and chuckles then shift her look to both Dustin and Shane. "I'm not being a paranoid hitting people, okay? Like I said, it's self-defense."

"Does your dad know?"

"The self-defense part? Yes. The B word, no." Tori says while chewing her food and look at the rest of the guys, "what? You guys order food and not eat it?" With that, the guys start to dig in.

\- OOTB 3 -

After eating, the group just stay on the diner for a bit before heading out. They thought of touring Tori around Stanford but Tori decline, telling them that she'll be touring every corner of the university during orientation week. Now they just decided to stay on a park that is blocks away from the university where kids were playing and people just walking or sitting around.

They found a spot on the ground and just chill. Tori sits beside Blake while on the right side is Dustin. Blake and Tori were talking animatedly while the three were looking at them, specifically on Hunter.

"Is it just me or my brother became talkative all of the sudden?" Hunter questioned as he tilts his head.

"Well, I say it's something new but at least he's talking to a girl now than just fidget all the time." Dustin just answered and lays his back on the ground.

"Dustin does have a point there, you should be happy." Shane taps Hunter's shoulder and look at the two. Suddenly a girl from the university and walk in and greeted Blake but the guy just look at her and keep quiet which makes the two older guys look at him questionably, "right, he maybe just new?"

Tori and Blake were talking about what happened last night and where did Tori go after leaving Pandemonium. "I'm really sorry if I haven't introduces myself properly last time. After everything happened there, my friends just want to get out."

"It's no problem. You were properly introduced by Shane and Dustin to us earlier so I think it's cool." Blake says as if it's not a big deal. Suddenly, a girl from the university came and greeted him but just nod at her in response.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Earlier? You just nod at the girl earlier." Tori says and starts to look at Blake questionably. "Something tells me you're not really a socializing type of person."

Well, uhm.. Yeah, kinda like that." Blake admitted and gave Tori a small smile, "I easily get nervous when talking to girls, except for my mom, my sister and her friends of course."

"But you don't find it hard talking to me? Why is that?" Tori asked and Blake just shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because of the idea that I find it rare to see someone going into a club just to drink water?" Blake smirked as she saw Tori who was just shaking her head and let out a laugh.

The talk still continues but stop a while later when Tori and Hunter exchange some conversation with the rest of the gang. Apparently, Tori is telling them how excited she was in being a college freshman and be with her best buds again. Hunter also share the same feeling when he was in her position three years ago and how different it was when it was Blake's turn to be in college.

"Hey, can I ask a question? I don't mean to be rude or what, but how come you two look different?" Tori asked as she lean on Dustin's back who is already sitting. "I'm just being curious."

"Don't be and it's okay." Hunter chuckled, "Were stepbrothers. I was four and Blake's was two when our parents married each other. My dad and her mom were like old-fashioned Romeo and Juliet, you don't really wanna know. Long story short, they got married, Blake and I treat each other as brothers since day one during the first meeting before they got married. Four years after, our little sister was born and we're still one happy family." Hunter smiled at Tori and look over at Blake.

"Except right now, our sister is going frenzy back in Reefside and with a little knowledge on why." Blake interjected while playing on the grass before looking at his brother.

"Can I see a picture of your sister?" Tori asked and Hunter gets his phone and shows a picture of her sister. The girl in the picture has a black hair like Blake's while the eyes were as blue as Hunter. She was in the middle of Hunter and Blake's skin tone but she was indeed pretty. "She's absolutely gorgeous even in a messy jersey."

"The name is Kyla Samantha, but we call her Kyle, 17 years old and senior." Hunter grins like a proud father, "she is sweet and humble at times,"

"But a rebel most of the times." Blake snorted and makes the Bradley brothers chuckle. Shane and Dustin joined in as well as Tori became curious as to why. "She can give a living hell out of someone by just staring at them. You would completely understand if you meet her in person."

Just then, Hunter's phone ring and immediately took it to answer the call, "It's Kyle! I need to talk to her." He stands up and went to a tree while talking to the other person on the line.

Tori look at Hunter's expression then to Blake's sad expression. She looks at Shane but the latter just shakes his head and won't answer Tori. They just continue talking until Hunter came back after an hour. "You okay?" Tori immediately ask, concern to her new-found friend.

"What did Kyle says?" Blake asks with concern as Hunter takes a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Well, she's okay and she's out from her room already. Mom and Dad tried talking to her and ask for us instead. She did beat a guy but it was self-defense. The guy happens to be not from Reefside and beat a kid while they were going to school. Violett was calling the police to report what happened while she and Alex take care of the commotion. The guys won't stop and knowing the temper of our little sister, Alex tried to be a peacemaker and let Kyla out before she does something stupid. But the guys still beat the high school kid till pulp and hit Alex in the process. After one blow, Kyla became Kyla 2.0" Hunter added a humor that was taken from Dustin to make the issue lighter.

"That's our sister right there." Blake says as the rest of them sigh.

\- OOTB 3 -

 **KYLE'S POV:**

I just look down on the counter table as I wait for my parents to yell at me. They already talk to Hunter what happened as Hunter and Blake can easily discuss everything to them unlike me. Mom was just sighing and Dad had his hands on his waist, thinking of what to do to me.

"So, will I be grounded? Man the shop every after class? What?" I asked them.

Dad come to me and just hugs me, tapping my back a bit. My mom follows as she showers me with kisses and presses my cheeks using her hands. "Extra work on the shop after class 'till closing and that's it, no grounding." Dad says and smiles weakly at me.

"How is your schoolmate? Is he okay?" My mom asks as I nod.

"Alex told me that Jason's wounds were tended in the hospital. The guys were arrested and currently waiting for their parents to bail them out." I just answered. I look at them with worried glance, "you guys are mad of what I did?"

"You were just trying to help out, sweetie. We understand that, I guess those boys don't." My dad answered as he kisses my hair. "Your brothers were worried when they got to the university."

"Sorry." I apologize though I know this wasn't my first time getting involved in the fight. I feel bad because it's the first time that it's out from the school premise, "I really wanted to smack those guys from the minute I saw them but Alex tried his best to control me while Violett was calling the Police Station. After Alex catches the blow that was supposed to be more for Jason, that triggered me to do it. It was all self-defense."

"We know honey, and we appreciate it." My mom says and smiles at me. "I think you should check on Alex and Violett, they're still worried for you. Also, check on Jason okay?"

I nod at my parents and went out from the house. I go to the Café where we hang out and see Alex and Violett sitting near the window. I sit beside Alex and get a cookie from Violett. "You guys okay?"

"We will be if you are," Violett answered as she looks at me. "How did it go?"

"I talked to Hunter and tell him everything. He talked to Mom and Dad before talking to me." I look at Violett and then at Alex who was just listening, "they just give me an after-school work at the shop as a punishment then I came here to check on you guys. I'm okay, you?"

"Well, for a second we were ballistic," Violett told me as she holds my hand, "Jason even want to thank you on what you did. I'll get you something to drink." Violett stands up and line on the queue to order.

\- OOTB 3 -

"So, you're still mad at me?" Kyle asks Alex as she lean on the chair, munching a cookie. "Because if you are, then I won't blame you."

"I'm not mad." Alex answered as he looks her in the eye, "getting caught up with the police is not new to you, Kyla."

"Well, getting almost arrested is one though," Kyle just shrugged and takes a glimpse of him before getting his drink for a sip. "Ugh, yuck."

Alex just shakes his head and suppresses the smile while his best friend made a face from drinking something she doesn't like. "Who told you to drink a shot of espresso?"

"No one, I just don't understand why you like it."

"And you keep trying a sip of it,"

"Curiosity. I thought you will be having cappuccino in this very cold weather anyway." Kyle grins as she finishing of the cookie.

Violett came back with a cup of Green Tea Latte for Kyle and a straw stirrer, which is placed in the Latte, "your favorite. They ran out of muffins, so I have sweet buns as a replacement." Kyle smiles at her as she takes a cup to drink. "So, what did Hunter say? He called me earlier but I only gave him a bit details."

"What do you expect? I got scolded!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there's a little Bradley around. Another example of One of the Boys? You'll get to meet her and her gang more.**

 **SuperYellowSentai –thank you and yes! I love the books, the movie and the TV show. Also, thanks for the boost on your review.**


	4. OOTB 4 -A disaster

**TORI'S POV:**

It's been two month already since my first day here. The orientation was fun and I met new friends from the Literature Department. I get to eat with the guys during lunch and dinner though Shane is not always around. Guess being a medicine student sure is hard then? In terms of my classes, it was good. My love for literature gets to expand and there was never a dull moment. I got Blake on my Math class, it was a minor subject and it just happens that I need to squeeze in to the Business Class because the section where I'm supposed to be is already full. He was quiet in class though, he's way upfront with some other Business students while I'm with my friends from Literature at the middle row.

"Hey Tori, do you know him?" Chelsea, a classmate in Math asked me as we head out from class. He was pointing on Blake and totally has digs on the guy.

I just chuckle and give her a look, "he's my best friends' friend. Why?"

"Well, introduce us?"

"I'm not sure, we're not really that close, but we talk." I answered them with my full honesty. Blake and I are not really that close as how I think the relationship we have. We're just civil on things and have the same group of friends.

"Still you know each other, what's wrong with that?" Jane points out as I roll my eyes playfully as we were already approaching to the door. "Come on, Tor!"

"Fine then." I shake my head and made my way to the front to catch up with Blake. "Hey, Blake!"

Blake was talking to some of his classmates I think when I called him. He turns around and give me a cute smile that will surely melt Chelsea and Jane's heart right now. "Hey Tori, so are you on for the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later after my last class I think? I have a make-up class." I answered him and got a pull from Jane, "anyways, there are girls who wants to meet you." I flash my wide smile and I can see that Blake look at me quizzically before looking at the girls with me. "Chelsea James and Jane Collins, they're from the Psychology Department. Chelsea, Jane, this is Blake Bradley, Business and Management student and sophomore."

"Hi Blake, is that your full name?" Chelsea asks as they shake hands with him.

"No, his name actually is -mmmp!"

"I don't think my full name is necessary," I hear Blake says as he immediately covers mouth with his hands. Chelsea and Jane look at me with smirks and a teasing look.

"Okay." Jane answered, "Anyway, we need to go to class right now. Bye then," Jane chuckles as they wave from the hallway. I wave back and pull Blake's hand from my mouth.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I turn around to look at Blake.

"As far as I know, I'm Blake and you're Tori." He grins as we start walking in the hallway, "Do you even know my full name?"

"Blaze Owen Bradley."

"And how did you get that?"

"Professor's attendance during first day of class." I gave him a mischievous smile, "how did Blaze become Blake anyway?"

"Hunter." He chuckles, "anyway, it's my free period right now. I'm heading to the library, you?"

"Same. I need to start my research about Jane Austen." I answered. "So, if you're Blaze Owen, what is Hunter's full name?"

"Hunter Daniel. Why are you that interested with the names _Victoria_?" He asks me as he opens the door of the library.

I open my mouth to say something but immediately close it and just continue walking, "Just pure curiosity. You have a different spelling on your name, so I thought Hunter has the same as yours."

We settle on the table near the literature books which are easier to my access while Blake needs to go up the stairs to look for his books if he needs to. I take my notebook out as he takes out his book in finance. We work on our things to do as Hunter and Dustin came in thirty minutes after to settle on their library works. When it was time for lunch, we decided to eat at the university cafeteria since we were too lazy going out just to look for food.

"So, Kyla will be here for a two days?" Shane asks as we start eating our lunch, he just came in from his class. Hunter and Blake had mention about a science convention that the university is hosting and high school students in California are invited to attend that.

"Yeah, it's just happened that she's with her friends who will be joining from Adamson Prep School." Hunter answered, "Mom called last night that we need to check about it and the venue."

"She's worried that our sister might be roaming around the campus beating people," Blake snorted. "Knowing our little Bradley, that is not impossible."

"But dude, Kyla won't be like that unless triggered." Dustin defended.

"Why do you know much about her, Dustin?" I asked, curious that my best friend knows a lot about her than Shane.

"They're close since when we went there during break," Shane explained. "She calls him airhead but she doesn't let anyone try to call him airhead."

"It's not like that," Dustin starts to say and look at us, "Kyle is the sweetest and kindest person you will meet, in her own little ways of course. She just happened to be center on that action because she cares on her friends and love ones."

"Like the time when you got tripped in the sandbox?"

"Shut it."

Well, she seems nice even though some says she's scary. Plus from the picture I saw, she looks like one that Dustin says. "I want to meet her."

"Don't worry Tor, you'll meet her later." Blake smiled at me, "she's joining with her friends during dinner."

"Hopefully."

\- OOTB 4 -

 **KYLA'S POV:**

"What time is it?" I asked to Alex. We were still in the University's auditorium for the convention. I'm hungry and I want to get out from the room to look for food.

"It's 11:30, we'll be ending soon." Alex answered as he slide a granola bar in my hand, "eat this while waiting than eyeing the speaker like a piece of meat."

I snickered on his remarks and open the granola bar to eat it. I got a text from Hunter and Blake earlier, asking on my whereabouts. Mom told them to watch over me while I'm here. She's scared that I might do something since she knew me that well. Not that I will burn the whole campus or anything. I'm a tame beast, that's what my brothers told me. I'm hard-headed and naughty as my Hunter but quiet and behave as my Blake.

I was busy eating my granola bar in silence when students were clapping their hands and standing already. I look at Alex and Violett and see them smiling, "What?"

"We'll be eating." Alex answered and grabs my arm to stand up, "let's go now and feed your tummy."

"Finally!" I exclaimed and earn some stares from people. I roll my eyes as I pick out my phone to call give my brothers a beep.

Josh and Violett were walking in front while Alex is just beside me, and Derek is way in front of Josh and Violett. I'm friends with these four since long that I remember. Alex and I were friends since preschool, by Primary years I met the rest. We were a weird bunch or more like I'm the weird in the bunch. They've been saving my butt on every wrong move I get while I save them before getting their butt kick by wannabes and jerks around the campus.

"So, where are we heading right now?" I asked as I keep following to where they are heading.

"Cafeteria." Derek answered as we made way to the hall of another building. Some of the delegates from other school were already up ahead from us since we were the last ones to go out from the auditorium. We don't like crowd that much and we rather stay behind from the flock than be the one heading it.

"I miss Hunter and Blake," I randomly muttered and earn a smirk from these four idiots. "What? It's not my fault that I'm attached to my brothers like that." I shrugged as we made way to the cafeteria. "But on the second thought, I don't want to meet Hunter right now. He will punish me from the Jason-incident last time."

"I don't like eating inside with the other people from the auditorium," Derek says as we went inside on another hall were rest of the high school participants from different schools in California is located. "Let's get out of here?"

"Let's just get our food and head to wide open space of the cafeteria." Alex says as he starts to get some packed lunch. "Kyla, Violett, you girls go outside and look for our table while we get our food."

Violett and I walk out from the hall and went to the cafeteria hall to look for a big table and chairs for us to occupy. We occupy on certain table when a group of guys and girls came to us and told us to get out from it.

"Well, look at what the school brought us!" A buff guy who is obviously an airhead remarks as he came to us, "what's this? Some private school losers!"

They started laughing and calling us names but still Violett and I did not move. We both know that talking to this bunch of losers will just drain our energy. We just look at each other as I just lazily tie my long hair in a bun while the remarks still continues. Unfortunately, I start to make a move when someone with a varsity jacket tries to touch Violett. I immediately grab his wrist and give him a glare.

"What do you think you're doing?" I raise an eyebrow as they look at me, stunned.

"well, princess. We decided that maybe you guys just want to have fun since you won't budge." The airhead says and I turn my attention to him.

"Well airhead, I don't think that is good of a welcome." I snort as I catch the hand of the airhead who is about to grab me and twist his hands. I look over to them and to the cheerleaders with them, "I really hate the idea that we are being labeled with those athletic stereotypes because of you guys."

Violett is still on her seat when suddenly a girl tries to grab her hair but fail when Violett caught it. "I don't really like this idea of violence, Kyle." Violett rolls her eyes and one person try to punch me in the face.

"GET THEM!" The airhead yells and immediately a rumble is in the loose. Violett ducks her head to dodge a punch as I was defending myself in a decent manner. They were just punching and kicking here and there while I just keep on dodging each hit. We surely made a scene since I could see Alex, Derek and Josh running towards us.

I was about to take a hit when a hand came to my face to block it. Just then, everything stops and the airhead's eyes and his troops got wide. I look at the wrist of the hand in my face and saw a familiar dragon tattoo peeking in the knuckles. I look up and see a six-foot one dirty blond looking straight to my soul.

"Hello sis, great way to meet you here."

Two words: I'm DEAD.

\- OOTB 4 -

 **SuperYellowSentai –About Tori having a sibling or not will be shown on the preceeding chapters but to answer your question: No, she's an only child here. Thanks!**


	5. OOTB 5 -Is this an attempt?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS and the setting. I own the OC characters and storyline.**

\- OOTB 5 -

Five Adamsons Preparatory School students are in the school garden, eating silently as five college students were staring at them. Both groups were sitting on the grass, Hunter and Blake glaring at Kyla who's busy eating her chicken.

"Kyla Samantha Bradley." Hunter starts.

"I'm eating my chicken." Kyla retorted as she keeps eating her food, not eyeing either of her brothers' glares.

"Well, at least one of you can explain what happened earlier." Dustin butts in.

Violett sighs and looks at Hunter, "It's not Kyle's fault. She did not even hit anyone during the rumble. She just twisted the wrist on one of them but that's it."

"Kyle and Violett were just saving us some seats while we get our food and ask permission to eat our lunch outside the hall since we don't want the large crowd from the convention." Alex starts to explain, "I think the group was bugging them big time since Kyle starts to catch some hits from the guy with jacket."

Blake groans and opens Kyla's water bottle, "we got worried there and good thing Dustin immediately saw your uniform."

"I hope it was not something traumatic, at least." Tori says and smile at the five, "plus, what you girls did there is self-defense."

"Thanks Tori," Kyla looks at her then back to her brothers, "a black-belter like you sure knows what does self-defense means from fighting."

Tori looks at Kyla for a bit then got confused, "wait a minute, you know me?"

Kyla checks at Blake first and snickered before answering Tori, "well, you're the only girl I know who is hanging with my brothers and Blake talks about you a lot."

With this simple remark of Kyla, both Tori and Blake suddenly feel their faces heat up which earn a laugh from their group.

"Blake's remarks about Shane and Dustin's best friend are true!" Kyla added.

"Really? About what?" Tori asks, trying to hide the blush.

"That you are gorgeous," started by Kyle

"Understanding" added Alex,

"Kind," by Violett,

"Stunning," by Josh

"Thoughtful and many more," ended by Derek

Hunter, Shane and Dustin can't help but chuckle while the Blake and Tori keep on getting redder than before.

"And now my brother is like a tomato," remark by Kyla.

"I agree on my sister but then again, nice try to change the topic brat." Hunter interjects as he looks at his sister. Kyla then keeps quiet followed by the four guys.

"Smooth Kyle," Blake starts and looks at her sister, "real smooth."

"Wait.. Am I getting this in?" Shane starts to question with a look in his face that Kyla and her friends immediately comprehend.

"Am I in deep shit?" Kyla, with eyes wide as a saucer, asks as both Hunter and Blake made a face, "got it!"

"Scram brats!" With Hunter's snarl, the five immediately hurriedly went out of sight.

\- OOTB 5 -

"Now you meet our sister, what can you say about her?" Blake asks as the five of them were walking in the hallway towards their respective classes.

Tori let out a giggle as she looks at the Bradley, "one thing for sure is she got her brooding attitude from Hunter."

"What can I say? She looks up to me since she was a kid!" Hunter grins proudly on his friends,

"And have that sweet and funny aura too, as Dustin would have said."

"She got that from Blake," Hunter was being a proud dad again as he rest his arms to his little brother, "He's our little Bradley, where else would she gets it right?" Blake added as the two team up to show off their little brat.

As the group were laughing, a tall guy came in to approach to Tori as Dustin immediately beat him into it.

"What you got there?" Dustin asks as he takes the chocolates at hand and reads the card, "Oh what's this? Park at 7 pm? Yeah right," He chuckles and looks at the guy, "cute Ferrero chocolates, but that's not her favorite." Dustin gives the guy a look as he opens the chocolates and starts eating it.

"Dustin, do you mind?" Tori shakes her head. She looks at the guy and smile, he starts to get the hopes up but that was it. "Sorry, I appreciate the effort though."

Hunter and Blake just look at what happened and Blake starts to process everything said and done. He looks at Tori who just looks at them and smile before waving for class.

"Did that just happened?" Blake asks as he looks at Hunter, "I don't think.."

"You in it bro, I'll support you."

\- OOTB 5 -

"Kyla, what are you doing?" Alex asked as Kyla was focusing looking over the human brain replica. Each room in the building that was occupied for the Science convention has its own science branch in each floor with sub-branches in each room. Right now, the Adamsons Prep delegates were scattered in the human anatomy section and Kyla is taking a long time looking at the human brain.

"I was just wondering something," Kyla muttered as her gaze is lock with the replica. "We all know since grade school that a human brain is as big as the fist of a person."

"So, what's up with that?"

"I'm trying to check on the size of Angela's brain," Kyla blurted out while measuring her fist in her head and readjusting it with her other hand to make it bigger. Seeing this, Alex was not happy with her remark , "what? It's not my fault that your girlfriend feels so full of herself." She shrugged and moves on to check the other body parts.

Alex just shakes his head and exhales heavily, "seriously, you're going to bring that up again? I understand you don't like her but you should not be mean to her."

"Correction, I do not _'don't like'_ her, I hate her."

"Is this about the whole fifth grade to eight grade humiliation from her? Because that one is pretty old already and you should move on."

Kyla scoffed and looks at Alex, "you're kidding right?"

Alex study Kyla and snorted, "Fine, that would be stupid since you are not that kind of person who hold grudges over trivial things."

"Glad you know about that,"

"then why are you treating my girlfriend like that?"

Derek came in the picture and looks at Alex and Kyla. "Don't mean to interrupt dude but that thing is for you to find out." Kyla look at him and smile for pointing that out as she moves on to the reproductive organ models.

"I agree with Derek. What's the point of our opinions anyway, right?"

The trio walk out of the room and meet with Violett and Josh before checking the Animal anatomy with the rest of the Adamsons Prep students. Alex was not in the mood already while Kyla is just a chill pill that doesn't bother anything else.

"Let's just talk about something else before these two bicker again." Derek told the group as they move on to the other class. Alex and Kyla is really a weird combo when it comes to best friends. Aside from being total opposite, they usually clash in terms of ideas. As a perfect example, Angela who is Alex's five months. But nevertheless, the trust, loyalty and friendship is intact with metal bars. No one can steal it away from them.

"What about Blake's obvious crush on Tori?" Josh sparks the idea that makes a hot seat topic.

"I like her." Kyla started, "my brother is just an idiot as how Hunter would try to say it. They flirt with each other in a broad daylight but Blake always has this peeve over being shy on things."

"But Shane sounds protective when we try to describe her," Derek point out, "I think he's more like Hunter than Blake when he brush off guys from Kyle."

Violett being a fan of chick flicks, happy ever after and whats not makes a pout as she stops walking, making the group in a halt, "Well, I find this as a tragedy."

"Tragedy? Blake is still planning to make a move, how can this be counted Tragedy?"

"Before Blake can even make a move, he's already been knockout by the Shane and Dustin."

\- OOTB 5 -

 **HUNTER'S POV:**

Classes were just done and as plan, we'll be having dinner with our sister and her friends at the Shacks. I just put my bag on my bed and text my sister to meet at the front grounds of the university. They're staying on a hotel near the university so we will drop them there later. Just as I am about to stand up, Blake came out from the bathroom with a tired face.

"What happened to you?"

He just looks at me, deadpan and sits on his bed, "I'm just thinking maybe I don't have a chance?"

I stare at my brother for a minute and realize what's going on. He still keep thinking about Tori and my lovesick brother got hit bigtime by love bug here. Two months as friends with a little flirting action here and there but since he's always tongue-tied and the hallway incident, I don't think there will be any confessions happening anytime soon.

I sigh a bit and look at him as he is parallel to me. "Don't worry bro, you'll find a way."

"What happens to you on helping me?"

"You're my baby brother, I'll look for a way." I give him a smile before I stand up, "You need to have your confidence back. Shane and Dustin may be our friends but I can clearly understand what they're doing."

"I know, and so am I. It's like that to Kyla but," he breathe out before he continue his sentiments. "I just don't know right now."

"You'll get there. Now come on, we don't want our baby sister starving or she'll eat us alive. Tori and Dustin are already at the grounds." I tap his shoulders as we head out and lock the doors. I call Dustin and he told me that Kyle is giving the death glare to everyone. It's still six thirty in the evening and she's been waiting for thirty minutes.

We meet at the front grounds with Shane catching up and immediately walk to the diner. It was just five-minute' walk from the university to the diner and all we did were just chatting. Starting with the bickering of Alex and Kyle where Alex ends up being frustrated, followed by the life in the university care of Josh's curiosity. During the walk, I notice Blake and Tori were talking. But rather than the usual animated thing that you get to see them, its Tori who does the talking now than Blake. Plus, I can feel a wall of insecurity is building up.

We arrive in the diner and immediately connect tables for us. We gave our orders and it seems that my sister is having an appetite boost because she ordered three different types of food plates to eat. "Are you that hungry?" Dustin asked curiously and I beat Kyle in answering a simple question.

"Monthly thing."

"Oh… What does that mean?"

"PMS"

"Oh.."

I look at my sister who is staring at something. I followed her stare and see Blake and Tori sit side by side but was quiet. "They're awkward at each other, "she blurted and looks at me. "You told me they're flirting each other, how come I see awkwardness?"

"Protective best friends."

"Oh, just like you to me."

"I'm being a big brother."

"Which defines as someone who scares the shit of guys away when they try to ask pen from his sister."

"they were jerk bags."

"and so as our brother over there."

"Kyla."

"I'm shutting down, sheeze!"

"You and your PMS."

"You and your brooding physique."

Something is up with this squirt. I know my sister doesn't even care even if the world's end but her level of argumentation right now is not just nothing. She doesn't talk to people, that's a fact. But when it comes to me and my brother, she always has a comeback. Judging from her right now, something is up.


	6. OOTB 6 -The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS and the setting. OC characters and storyline are mine though. Enjoy reading!**

\- OOTB 6 -

 **HUNTER'S POV:**

"I think this is the end of me." I face palm as I lay on my bed. We just got home from the dinner and drop our little dare devil and her friends in the hotel they're staying. Blake and Tori were left in the most awkward position during the whole night because of the mischiefs our sister makes.

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _We were busily eating our food when Kyla asks something way unexpected._

 _"_ _So, are you and my brother together?" She asks as she innocently looks at Tori._

 _All of us got choked on that question as Tori and Blake were obviously starts to blush and getting more awkward._

 _"_ _Uhm, Kyle, wh—what's with the sudden question?" It was Shane who asks her who obviously caught off-guard._

 _"_ _I don't know, they seem cute together."_

 _"_ _Since when did you start to be talkative?" I asked as I eye on her._

 _"_ _Why? I was just curious and honest." She answered then goes back to Tori, "Is that a crime?"_

 _"_ _Not really, but it's kind of out-of-the blue." Dustin answered her as he takes a sip of his drink. "What made you ask that question out of curiosity?"_

 _"_ _Curiosity." She continues to eat. "So, what's the real score?"_

 _Tori and Blake can't look at each other. Blake is glaring at Kyle, who happens to be immune with the infamous glare, as Tori is looking elsewhere before looking at Kyle. She clears her throat before answering the dare devil's question, "were not together."_

 _I look at the people around and see that they think that was the end of Kyle's curiosity. They decided to starts eating while I mentally count before this sister of mine throws another question..._

 _"_ _five, four, three, two.."_

 _"_ _Why are you not together?"_

 _That's it! I'm taking her out! Blake who is twice the charm of us, has the face of a killer. Tori is already in a deep shade of red as Shane and Dustin became dumbfounded._

 ** _*end of flashback*_**

I take Kyla out from eyeshot for ten minutes and talk to her about her behavior. She told me she just want her brother to be at least happy and feel love again since _'they look good together'_. Blake is still out, talking to Tori downstairs as I made my way immediately to our room before I can do something drastic to my sister.

There was a knock in the door and I just close my eyes for five seconds before standing up. I open the door and sees Dustin and Shane.

"You guys, about earlier, I'm really sorry about my sister."

"It's Kyla, you don't need to apologize." Dustin immediately answered as they went inside our room. I close the door behind and face them.

"Although what she asks was totally out-of-the-blue," Shane points out as they sat on the chairs of our study table. "You sure it's just curiosity?"

"She's always curious on who we hang out with."

"Then why won't he ask about us?"

"Dust, Kyle knows us already," Shane answered as he looks at Dustin. "Plus, you kinda tell everything about yourself to her during Spring Break."

"Point taken, although Kyle did have a point back in the diner."

"About Blake and Tori looking cute together?"

"That one and why Blake and Tori won't just be together." Dustin says as he scratches his head. "Not that I really mind since Blake is my friend. But no offense Hunter, I want to take care on Tori's well-being. What about you Shane?"

Shane stops for a while before giving his opinion, "All I could say is I can't stop being a big brother here. Tori's my best friend and I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Hunter?"

I pop on my bed and thought for a while, "I don't know. I just let Blake and Tori decide that on my own. It's not my position to tell since it only involves them. But if it's Kyla, I would really interfere."

\- OOTB 6 -

"Your sister is bubbly even though she has this façade like Hunter. With her brooding and sweet personality, there's no doubt she is a Bradley." Tori chuckles as she and Blake were walking to her dorm. They separated from the group as soon as they enter the university. Of course, both of them still have the thought from dinner running in their mind. Who wouldn't? It's a question that does not alone shock the entire group, but makes Tori and Blake contemplate on what is happening in their relationship as friends.

Plus, who would deny that the question was not awkward? Blake's been keeping his feelings to the lass for quite a while already. The girl companion is not just pretty, but also witty, humble and amazing without even trying so hard. During the first meeting they had in the club, Tori had already captures Blake's attention. Blake finds her interesting and was happy that they became friends in the short amount of time. She was the fourth girl he really had spoken to if the list includes her mom, Kyla and Violett. But in due time, Blake discovers that it was not anymore a simple attraction but he's starting to fall for her. But due to Dustin and Shane, he can't even confess.

Caught on the simple question thrown to her, Tori on the other hand were trying her best to keep the butterflies in her stomach. She likes Blake, that's a fact and they were closer compare to Hunter. She does have a puppy crush over the guy since they first met and just keep it low since she knows how Dustin and Shane usually react. She had dated a guy back in Blue Bay Harbor but it was nothing serious than what she is feeling now. Even just hearing the name of Blake, she can easily feel her cheeks burn and mentally jumping around.

"Still, I want to apologize for how my sister acted. Hunter already made action for that." Blake told her as they arrive in the dorm, "she's just curious all the time especially when it comes to me and Hunter."

"Well, don't worry about it. It's just that when she asks earlier, I do hear a sound of excitement in her voice." Tori chuckles, "I think she wants you to be with someone."

"She wants me to have a girlfriend at the same time not have one." Blake told her, "I mean, I can only have a girlfriend only when I get her approval and that I won't be steal away from her."

"So does that mean…"

"Kyle likes you." Blake starts to blush and just smile at Tori.

Tori's cheeks are getting redder and can't help but smile at Blake. "I need to get inside and finish a write-up due two days from now."

"Sure, have a good rest after it."

"I will, good night Blake." She kissed Blake's cheek before turning away and runs inside the dorm. Blake turns the other way and starts walking with a huge smile on his face.

\- OOTB 6 -

By the next day, the students in the convention were grouped according to their own interest: Violett and Alex are sticking on to the anatomy section; Josh's curiosity about space is chilling on the astronomy section while Kyla and Derek are being geeky on the comp-tech section. Hunter and Blake were in the university garden with Dustin doing their paper works from their respective classes. Since there was no sign on their mischievous dare devil, Hunter and Blake were feeling at peace before their sister might pull off another trick in spilling about Blake's highschool-crush on Tori.

"I've been thinking," Dustin starts off and looks at Blake, "do you like Tori?"

Blake simply nods and looks at Dustin, "Yeah, what's not to like about her anyway?"

"No man, I mean do you like Tori as in _like-like_?"

Hunter looks at Dustin with his eyebrow raising, having the idea on where the discussion is going through. Blake thought for a moment on how to answer Dustin and thought of possibility on how Dustin might react if he says the truth. Even so, he finds it better to say it rather than coming from Kyla's mouth.

"Yeah man, I like her like that."

"Oh, okay." Dustin nods and return to whatever he's doing.

Hunter and Blake had a double take and stare at Dustin. "You're okay with that?" Hunter starts to ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dustin calmly answered. "I maybe an airhead but I also want what's the best for Tori. I'm not saying you're the best, no offense Blake, but you can be a better guy than those swore losers."

Blake grins at the idea and scratches his head, "thanks Dustin."

"Yeah sure, but the final decision doesn't come from me or Shane's."

"What final decision are you guys talking about?" Shane asks as he sits down beside Dustin,

"Don't you have an anatomy class at this time?" Hunter asks as he looks at his watch.

"No teacher. We were just given library work for the next meeting." Shane answered, "so what were you guys talking about?"

"I just asked Blake if he likes Tori in a different level and got a confirmation." Dustin simply answered as he looks Shane then Blake. "The whole question from Kyle really got me thinking last night and even extended during my programming class. She does have a point there."

"Are you being mushy and sentimental right now, Dustin Brooks?"

"I only told you I just got myself thinking about it."

Shane then looks at Blake and Hunter. The brothers were like extended siblings to him and Dustin for the past two years. Tori is his best friend and he doesn't let anyone go to Tori easily without going to them first, especially to him. He loves Blake and loves Tori. He protects the two with Hunter as their baby brother and sister. Now that he confirms that Blake do have feelings for Tori, he doesn't have any idea how to deal with the matter right now. His wall being the big brother is up for Tori, but how will he do his cockblocking works when the one he needs to cockblock is Blake?


	7. OOTB 7 -Getting Official

**Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS and setting. OC characters and storyline are mine.**

\- OOTB 7 -

It was already three weeks after convention, Kyla and her friends are back to Reefside as Blake and his friends were getting busier in their studies. Hunter will be graduating a year from now which makes the demands on the things he does is put into pressure. Shane, although still tick off from the idea of Tori possibly dating Blake soon, is busy with his rounds in the hospital affiliated with the University for medicine students. Dustin is still in the chill mode even though his course is already getting a lot of demands. As of Tori and Blake, they only get together during Math but that doesn't mean that they can't be together.

After the whole dinner fiasco by Kyla, the two friends got closer compared before. Aside with lunch and dinner with their friends, they are together when they both have free period, Blake's dropping Tori to her classes once and awhile, IM messaging even though they meet usually after and late night chats over the phone and doing assignments together. With what they're showing, it gives more buzz to their friends.

It was after classes, they were done with dinner. Dustin and Shane went back right after because of school works while Hunter will have to go online in Skype to talk to Stella Reynolds, her best friend who is studying in Cal U, and Kyla at the same time. With the three out, Tori and Blake decided to walk to the park nearby and just hang out.

"Do you want to go surfing sometime next week or after midterm?" Blake asks Tori as they settle on the bench nearby.

"I would love to, but you don't surf."

"Well, there's still the part that you would teach me how to do it."

Tori just chuckle as she leans on the other side of the bench, "We can do that. How about you, when was the last time you were in your dirt bike?"

"I guess two months ago is safe to say." Blake just smiles and bites his lower lip. "Hey Tor, you know I like you right?"

Tori just look at Blake and slowly nods, "I'm thinking this has something to do with Kyla's comment, isn't it?"

Blake nods, "but it's more than that." He looks deep into her eyes, "You maybe not the first girl I confessed to but you got me there way deep. What I'm trying to say is, what Kyla said was like an eye opener. I love you Tor, I'm in love with you."

Tori is left speechless for the very short and direct confession from Blake. She always thought of sweet and romantic confessions like the ones in TV but not this one. Even so, it touches her heart. She likes Blake, way lot but does not tell him. She is hoping for a confession from his but did not expect this short.

"Tor, you okay?"

"Ye—yeah, I'm okay Blake. It's just that, wow, that was the shortest, direct yet sweet confession that I have hear that wasn't from TV or from anyone."

Blake face flushed and scratches his head from Tori's comment, "Yeah, guess I am."

"But still, it was sweet of you to tell me that." Tori smiles widely at him, "I love you too if you want to know that but I'm under security surveillance by Shane and Dustin."

"I know.."

"But still, I like you." She immediately blurted that made her cheeks goes red. "I do, I really do. I think it would be a good decision to tell Shane and Dustin first before we jump to anything about us, don't you think."

Blake just grin and tilts his head, "If that's what you want, babe."

\- OOTB 7 -

It was lunch time. Dustin and Hunter were coming in the cafeteria where Blake, Tori and Shane were lining up to get their food. While they catch up, they notice how Tori and Blake would share the same tray while getting their food. They went the table where they usually occupy and settle there. While eating, Shane and Hunter would keep an eye on Blake and Tori for some suspicious gestures but there was none taken.

"Why are you two so dense? It will happen sooner or later, anyways" It was Dustin who says it as he eats his sandwich while looking at the two.

"Why would you two be dense?" Tori shifted her attention to Dustin as they caught up with what the latter was saying, "Why would Hunter and Shane get dense, Dustin? Did something happen?"

Shane look first on Tori, she was his little sister for the taking and he knows that he's too protective towards her. He let out a sigh, Dustin is right. Things like this will be happening sooner or later.

"Well you see-,"

"Before you say anything, can I say something?"

Blake cut what Shane's about to say. Hunter got curious on what his younger brother about to say while Dustin just looks at Blake blankly. Shane also got curious but when he sees Tori teasing smile and Blake's shivering shoulders, he might have an idea on what the younger Bradley will be saying.

Blake looks at Tori then to his brothers before he looks at Dustin and Shane. He never thought that asking one simple question is like telling her mom he had broken an antique vase when he was five. "Uhmm, I know that Tori is very important to you and I completely understand your protectiveness over her. I guess I just want to say is how lucky Tori is having you guys-,"

"Cut the chase, you're asking if you can pursue on Tori. Am I right, Blake Bradley?" Shane asks in a very big brother tone. The tone that is way familiar to Blake as he heard Hunter in that tone when there's something going on with Kyla or when he needs to ask something from him.

"Yeah,"

"We're cool. It's Tori's decision now. Not mine, or Dustin."

Tori's jaw drop as he looks at Shane and Dustin. Were they really okay with what is happening now? Blake being his boyfriend and all? "You guys serious?"

"I am."

"Bu-but the whole protective thing way back?"

"We know that this thing between you and Blake will happen sooner and later. Plus, Blake's a cool and good guy." Shane simply answered as he went back to his food. "But then Blake, you may have our Yes, but it's still up to Tori."

"Thanks Shane."

"No worries, make her cry and you know what will happened."

Hunter swings his arms to his little brother and Tori's, "So, is it official then?"

"Oh yes it is."

\- OOTB 7 -

 **TORI'S POV:**

It is then official as what Hunter would say about me and Blake, only if I already agree to him which technically I haven't yet. Like the previous night and this night, Blake and I were at the park near the university taking the night off from whatever we plan studious thing to do. Rather than the bench, we lie down on the grass and look at the stars.

"So, Shane gives the blessing and Dustin obviously has no things against us and Hunter is just being a big brother excited to everything." Blake starts off as he reaches for my hands and intertwined it with mine. "Now, there are two or should I say four more people that we needed and then I think that's the time you want it to be official."

I got curious and looks at him, "four? Why are there four people?"

"We got Kyla first hand since she was a part of my sudden urge to confess to you, then there's your dad. I mean, being a dad he wants to know everything about you first hand. And lastly, my parents that hopefully you will meet anytime soon."

I chuckle on his thought and looks at him on the side. Aside from being a gentleman and kind enough to wait for my opinion, he still also has time to think everything over that includes my dad and his parents. "Well, Mr. Bradley, I never thought you give too much effort to think over the family's welfare."

"Thank my mom for that. If a guy truly loves someone, he needs to respect the girl's decision and even extend it to the family on both sides."

"Good mama's boy then."

"I'll be taking that as a compliment."

"You better be because it is." I grin and tilt my head a bit as I focus on the stars. "My dad would take it way up in the level of Shane's but I believe my old man will take it fair and square."

"Does he have some sort of rituals or anything to make the guy who goes after you suffer?"

"And where did that came from?"

"Hunter." By blurting it out, I gave him a look, "You might forget that were big brothers of a little rascal who tame boys anytime can even without noticing. My dad told us to block anyone out of the way and Hunter is pretty good on that department."

"And you?"

"I'm a chill guy that will let my sister date but must have at least been able to break a bone first to the intruder before any dating action takes place." He chuckles, "What I'm trying to say is, won't he kill me if ever he finds out I'm going after his daughter?"

I just laugh on it and sit up before looking at him again, "well, we did talk about it before but that was when I'm thirteen and Shane told about a guy named Cole. He did give a fright on the kid but that was just it. I'm not sure if same thing will be happening now or not."

"Oh.. Well, you should tell him first then before he freaks out his daughter would show up in their yard tagging a guy named Blake Bradley along."

"You do know that humor and sweet talk usually doesn't go together but you can pull it off."

"I'm a Bradley."

"But Hunter does not have that kind of attitude."

"I'm limited, one of a kind edition." He said it as he kisses my cheeks, "who happens to be deeply in love with a blond, surfer chick from Blue Bay harbor."

After the whole night of talking and just enjoying our first unofficial date at the park, we hit the sack. By the following day, it was already Friday. I look over my phone and sees its already eight in the morning. Marah, my roomie is already up and preparing for class while I'll be preparing a bit soon since my class is still on ten. I take my phone out and call my dad.

 _"_ _Hello squirt."_

"Hi dad, you're on your office already?"

 _"_ _Yeah, and I'm free to talk to you now. How is my little girl there?"_

"I'm great and I feel love."

 _"_ _How's the Blake thing going?"_

I told my dad since day 1 about the whole crush on Blake thing if ever Shane and Dustin might tell him about it. I know I keep things discreet but I believe they will get suspicious sooner or later. Also, I told my dad about Kyla's question weeks ago and he just laugh about it. "Everything is doing great dad. He actually confessed to me first before I confess to him."

 _"_ _So, are you two together now?"_

"not really, he gave me the authority when will be it."

 _"_ _Really? How's that?"_

"That's the sweetest thing he did. He talked to Dustin and Shane first and his brother, Hunter. After getting the trio's blessing over this whole thing. He told me we weren't done yet. He will be telling his little sister and his parents, and I'm telling about it."

 _"_ _I don't understand. Why would he do that? I trust you sweetheart."_

"He just wants to make things right and very family-oriented if that word would fit." I chuckles, "He wants you to know how dead serious he is to your daughter."

 _"_ _I can't wait to meet this motocross racer soon. Anyways, I love you honey and start eating breakfast. I know you just woke up."_

"Okay dad, I love you."

 _"_ _Love you too."_

As I hang up, I could see Marah Watanabe's big grin on her face, "What is it Marah?"

"I just want to say how happy I am to see you and Blake Bradley together now." She squeals happily, "you've been going around the bush a lot."

"And how about your tiny little crush on Dustin?"

"It remains tiny." She slump on her bed and made a face, "We just know each other by names and me being your roommate in the dorm."

"But that doesn't mean you should stop there." I told her sincerely, "Actually Marah, when I happened to see you and Dustin talking together and all animated, you two look cute together."

"Really? Thanks Tor but I guess, he just doesn't see me that way." She simply chuckles as she stands up and starts walking out, "I have a class in Math now, I'll talk to you soon."

"Sure, bye!" As Marah went out, I stay on my bed for a while and thinks about what is happening between Marah and Dustin. They've met during my first day here right after putting my boxes inside and also happens to have the same fascination on cosplays and superheroes. They talk most of the times when the time permits them. I know Marah likes Dustin after she spills it accidentally when we joined a party month ago but I don't know about Dustin.

\- OOTB 7 -

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, feel free to express your ideas and thoughts over the chapters and how you guys think about the characters. It gives me a boost up to write more actually.**

 **Shoutout!**

 **Thank you for the people following and liking my story:**

 **HarajukuLover2431, Majo Jackson, Redder45, Sara782, fallingstar22 and my first subbie: SuperYellowSentai!**

 **I did not notice the number of favorites and followers not till now. Thank you so much!**

 **Reviews are pretty much welcome!**


	8. OOTB 8 -Little Bradley's Mischief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and the setting. Original characters and Storyline are mine.**

\- OOTB 8 -

"So, what did Hunter say?" Sophia Bradley asked as she, Michael and Kyla are eating breakfast. It is still seven in the morning; Kyla is waiting for Violett, Derek and Joshua to pick her up on the way to school.

"He said something about Blake is all giddy because he and Tori will be officially dating soon. He just called because Blake told him too and that Blake will be running late for his first class if he's on phone."

"Well, I guess everything went well then?" Sophia says happily. "Our little boy is warming up to a girl and soon will be his first girlfriend!" Michael continues to eat his toast as Kyla just gives her mother nods and goes back on dealing with her eggs. "Now, all we need to do is get someone for Hunter!"

"Does it need to be abrupt?" Michael asks his wife. Sophia always gets excited and wants his boys to find and experience love but Hunter and Blake always put motocross and studies first before anything else. Well, there were some flirting going on before and Hunter's first love thing when he was in 11th grade but that was just a year and nothing happens after.

"Not necessarily, it may not be like us who happens to be high school sweethearts meeting again after years and whirlwind situations. I just want my boys to be happy."

"Well, you won't be having problem with Blake, how will you do it with Hunter?"

Sophia looks at his husband intently. The ex-motocross racer, now a Manager of his own Motocross team and businessman of a very well-known sport shop is dead curious on how will his wife pulls everything off. He knows how mischievous his wife could become, that's were Kyla got that trait.

"What about Stella?"

Sophia stops thinking for a bit and look at her daughter who would usually get herself out from these kinds of discussions. She raises an eyebrow to Kyla and moves closer. "What was that sweetie?"

"Huh?" Kyla immediately went up and sees her parents looking at her, "Oh, I was just thinking about Stella. You know, Stella Andrea Reynolds of California University? The friend of Hunter back in 8th Grade Stella?"

"We know who Stella is munchkin. But what about Stella?"

"Hunter, Blake and I usually have IM nights two times a week. After Blake got busy over Tori, Stella joins us since those two never lose connections." On that note, a beep from outside was heard and Kyla stands up and get her bag leaving the two adults behind, "I'm going." Kyla runs through the hallway were KC was and barks at her to pet her head which Kyla immediately did before saying goodbye to the Siberian husky.

Just outside parked in the front yard was Joshua's convertible with the three friends. Kyla who just came out from the house realized what she just told her parents. She ran towards the car and jump beside Violett's.

"What happened to you?"

"I just open my mouth that would make the end of me."

\- OOTB 8 -

"Let me get this straight. You're mom got excited about Blake and Tori soon-to-be relationship and want to look for a girlfriend for Hunter?" Derek asked Kyla as they move out from the parking lot and in to the hallway of Adamson Prep.

"I don't think it's like that. I believe what Aunt Sophia wants to happen is just for Hunter to have a girlfriend like Blake." Violett corrected and received a nod from Kyla.

Alex thought a bit and remember the IM nights of her best friend with her brother, "Did you mention to them about the IM nights that you guys have with Stella in it?" A simple nod from Kyla and a small bite on her lips answer that question.

"I'm totally in a deep shit when my Hunter finds out I'm selling him to our parents!" Kyla cried out loud and didn't notice a bucket of super glue on the side. She accidentally kicks it that creates a series of domino effect on people stumbling and sticking on the ground. "Oh my freaking -,"

"MS. BRADLEY!"

Alex, Violett, Derek and Joshua were dismissed by Head Master Valdmire and have Kyla to stay to talk more about her punishment.

"But Head Master, it wasn't my fault this time!" Kyla pleaded as she refused to sit down and stand up against the accusation that was seen in the hallway. "You know that I'm a no doubt troublesome student who gets to detention, get to fights over losers and incoherent stuff but seriously, this whole thing was a total accident!"

Head Master Valdmire had been the Head Master of Adamson Preparatory School for a very long time. He have seen the chaos that Hunter did for the preschool to senior high, Blake's outstanding performance minus the ruckus part like his brother and now the evolving mischief and troublesome actions of the youngest Bradley year by year. Kyla was far worse than Hunter's but still makes a very good academic reputation like his brothers and even surpass them with two years of acceleration. But still, the head master is still the head master. As head master of the school, it is his duty to be fair to all students and he does not do favoritism.

"I'm sorry Kyla but the scream and the kicking of the super glue bucket was caught in my radar and it is only appropriate for me to punish you."

"But, who would put a bucket of super glue in the hallway anyway? Isn't that also the person's liable for it at fault too? I mean, if there was no bucket, I'll be kicking the wall and won't cause any commotion like that!"

"That is still damaging against public property." Head Master Valdmire points out, "now, I need to call your parents about your behavior later and right now, need to discuss about the punishment that you will be having."

"Unbelievable." Kyla has nothing else to do but to sit down beside the head master's table. "What will I be doing this time?"

"I guess this will sum up after everything that you have done for your entire stay in the Adamsons Preparatory School. Also, given that you are graduating this year, it would be an honor to see you live on stage for the first and last time."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

The head master just give Kyla a smile before sitting straight and look at her, "The Reefside Community will be having the annual community musicale to be presented on March. You will be part of the community's production."

"March? That's like five months away from now!"

"Exactly!"

"But you might forget I'm an ice hockey varsity. We have to practice for the inter-school for us to get to the nationals!"

"And so is Violett Bauldemire who is part of the community play. She's not complaining." The Head Master chuckles, "It's up to you how you will balance your time for that matter as well as your studies. Please go to your class now and have a good day."

\- OOTB 8 -

After classes, Kyla talked to her coach and went straight to Reefside Auditorium as told by Head Master Valdmire. In there, she will need to meet Ms. Susanne who is the over-all head of the community's production.

When Kyla arrived, she feebly walked towards the auditorium and see people around. She sees a blond curly girl in yellow and decided to approach her since she's like five steps away from her.

"Hey excuse me, Hi.. I'm looking for Miss Susanne?" Kyla asked as she takes a good grasps of her book bag. "I was told to look for her since she's like the over-all in-charge of the community play?"

"Oh, sure. She's at the back waiting for the rest who will be taking part of the production. Let's go together, I'm heading that way." Kyla just nod and follows her, "I'm Kira Ford by Reefside High School. By the look of your uniform, you're from Adamson Prep on the other side."

"Yeah, I'm Kyla Bradley."

Kira stops on her tracks and looks at the jet black-haired girl beside her. "Kyla Bradley? As in THE Kyla Bradley on the Bradley's siblings from Adamsons Prep?"

"I did not know my brothers and I are famous."

"No kidding, right? A lot of my classmates kinda dig on motocross and sees your brothers as their heroes and stuff, especially your dad."

"And you?"

"I just know about you being the badass chick that defended a student from your school after being bullied by outsiders two months ago. Anyway, do you know Violett?"

Kyla nods and look at Kira for a while and was about to say something, they were already in the back room and see teenagers around who were starting, "I believe that leaves an impression to you." Kira just chuckles as they sit beside each other on the side.

Just then, a lady on mid-forties came, introduced herself as Miss Susanne came and the whole meeting starts and has a getting to know you activity. Each teen introduce them starting from their name, from what school and why did they join this year's school production. When it was Kyla's turn, everyone was eyes on her.

Kyla breathes a bit and put down her bag on the side before standing up. "Hey, I'm Kyla Bradley from Adamson Preparatory School-," murmurs were heard as when she mentioned her name. "I think I gave everyone an impression already?"

It was Miss Susanne hushed the other teens down and look up to her, "I'm sorry. So, why did you join this production Kyla?"

"Well, that's a good question. Actually, I didn't mean to be rude if I say this but it's like the whole truth. I'm supposed to be on my ice hockey practice-,"

"You do ice hockey?" A tall guy who happens to be buff snickered as if what Kyla starts to say is a joke. "Since when girls dig in to that?"

"Yes, I do ice hockey and if you won't stop doing some discrimination between gender issues and inequality, I would be glad to get my 250 bike here and run down your back a hundred times. Do you want that?" That simple response, the teens already have a clear knowledge not to mess up with her. Kyla look over at Miss Susanne and gave her a blank stare, "I'm here because this is a punishment over something that I was accused of doing." With no more left to say, Kyla went back to her sit and shut up.

Miss Susanne clears her throat first and gives an overview on what the play is all about. After which, she has made a rundown of the characters and to be played by certain people. The musicale talks about love for dancing and music with a hint of romance and comedy. Kira gets to be the club singer who is a supporting character of the whole show. "And for the role of Joey, the girl who will be the love interest of Adrian, it is between Shelby Sherwood and Kyla Bradley."

"Excuse me?" Kyla caught her name and looks at Miss Susanne. "Are you sure you're putting me on that spot?"

"Not really yet, you and Shelby will auditioned for it." Miss Susanne corrected Kyla and looks at Shelby, "How about you Shelby?"

Shelby, the blond girl who is surely overdressed for the occasion with too much pink in her and pink make-up, beamed happily and looks at Kyla as if she was kind of yucky being. "I don't think we need to have a callback Miss Susanne since it is clear that I can get a part. Kyla there looks unprofessional and cannot even sing."

"Are you trying to do show off or something?" Kyla snorted and just rolls her eyes.

"I make sure you eat the mic there."

"Are you trying to threaten me over a lousy sing off?" Kyla laughs and looks at everybody. "You got to be kidding me."

To make the bickering stops, Miss Susanne stands up and calls someone who Kyla might recognize and takes two papers from him. "Everyone, I like you to meet Caleb Johnsons from Stanford University. He's been with different school and community productions and although he's studying medicine, he is actually a very good composer and composes songs for the production. Caleb?"

"Thank you Miss Susanne," Caleb thank the lady and look at Shelby and Kyla. "I have here an unfinished song piece that I'm still working on. For the callback, you will be singing this piece and try to finish the song in a way you like it."

Kyla and Shelby take their own copy and look over the write-up. Shelby got her jaw dropped and look over at Caleb, "you serious? It's just stanzas in here!"

"And problem there is?" Caleb retorted and looks at Shelby.

"How can I sing with only two stanzas?"

Kyla , still on her poker face, just look over the paper. "We finish this. Do arrangement, make music, blah blah blah then present." She looks at Miss Susanne and then at Caleb, "is that it?"

Caleb simply nodded. "Yes, callback is a week from now. You can do anything on it, everything you want to do just to make it work. If I like your singing and the composition, you'll get the part and use that song for the musical."

Shelby looks at Caleb then back to the copy, going back to Caleb. "Are you nuts? How can I prepare all of this?"

Kyla snickered and looks on Shelby's direction, "Why? Can't handle a little pressure on that? You want the part right? You need to stick for it."

When everything ended, Kyla stands up and get her bag. Caleb, who happens to talk with Shelby, sees Kyla going out and tries to catch up with her.

"So, I hope to see you on Cybercafe on Friday. My band will be playing." Kira says as they walk off the auditorium.

"Sure, I'll bring my friends there. They're done with practice and club meetings at this time." Kyla smiles at Kira, she's nice and befriended Kyla. "I'll see you then?"

A car beep was heard and Kyla could see a red Mustang pull over with a tall guy inside. "That would be my friends then. Hey, about the callback, I can help you if you want."

"Nah it's fine. I'll look for ways." Kyla shrugged as she looks back at the song piece, "Not that I'm going serious on this one anyway."

"Okay then, I'll see later. Bye Kyle!" Kira happily waved and went running toward her friends in the car.

Kyla sees the car went off and went to a bench nearby to wait for her friends to pick her up. Caleb went out to the auditorium and sees Kyla on the bench. He was about to walk towards her when he sees a black Mercedes Benz stops on her front. He could not hear what was saying and decided to go back inside the auditorium when he saw her sit on the passenger's side.


	9. OOTB 9 -Brother 101

**Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS and PRDT Cameo characters and setting. I own OC characters.**

 **For the song, I don't own it. I credit "Raise your Voices" to Barbie and have it since I find it suited for Kyla's callback.**

 **Warning: Long chapter ahead..**

\- OOTB 9 -

Tori and Blake were hanging on the library when Hunter came in a rush and sits in front of them.

"Hey Blake, do you still talk to Kyle?" Hunter asks as he taps Blake's arm to get the younger one's attention.

"Yeah, we just talk last night about finishing the song she needs to arrange and compose for the callback." Blake answered and looks at Hunter, "She still hasn't called you yet?" With Hunter's present face, it's clear that the answer is no. "I think she's just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of you." Blake chuckles, "We both know how you can easily freak her out even on simple things. Right now, she's freak out that you might scold her or something because mom's asking you about Stella."

"Well, I think this means I'm going there over this weekend to check on her."

Tori looks at Hunter and then to Blake, "you seriously would do that?"

"In a heartbeat, future sister-in-law," Hunter teased Tori, "Aside from my undying love over to my little brother right here, I'll do everything just to keep that monster talking to me especially right now that she threatens this teen in the musical production to run him over with a dirt bike because of some gender inequality." Hunter says and stands up, "I got to go now. Catch you guys later!"

Tori looks at Blake as Blake continues to do his assignment, "Are you sure your siblings will be alright?"

"I hope so."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Hunter's brooding and scary to everyone, Kyla's is the girl version who is scarier Hunter. What do you think will happen?"

\- OOTB 9 -

A week went by and Kyla was done with the improvised song. Rather than scolding her because of the punishment, Sophia and Michael thinks that it was a good way for Kyla to start going out of the shell rather than be in the back side all the time. Hunter already called his mother about coming home on the weekends and Sophia wasn't more than happy with that.

Kyla, Violett and Derek arrived in the auditorium and sees Shelby in the very front smiling as if she wins the lottery. Joshua and Alex follow suit and the five of them walk way down to where the other cast were for the callback.

"If you don't want to participate in the whole thing, why do it and tagging Violett in it?" Derek asks as they sit on the fifth row.

"I just feel like it. Plus, I want to annoy the girl in pink because she tries to trash me out a week ago." Kyla simply shrugged and sees Caleb in the very front, listening to the others doing their callback. "Plus, Violett is part of this whole musicale already."

"Wait a minute, is that Caleb Johnson?" It was Joshua who asks and caught Kyla's attention.

"You know him?"

"Who wouldn't? As I remember, he was the ice hockey varsity captain in Adamson Prep, they're the same year as Blake."

"Oh, so that's why he's familiar." Kyla said it out loud that makes his friends look at her weirdly, "What? Is it my fault that he stays in the short-term memory lane? He's about to graduate when I made in to the high school varsity remember?"

"But you're like two years gap with Blake in terms of education gap."

"Still, I'm playing for the middle school when I'm on the seventh grade remember?"

Alex's phone went ringing and answered it, "Hey,what's up? Oh, she's with me in the Reefside auditorium. Okay, got it. Later bro."

Violett asks Alex as she and Joshua were looking at him. Kyla was just listening to the people singing when Shelby came up on stage and started singing in a good but not great voice.

Alex pulls Joshua and Violett closer and told them quietly that Hunter is on his way and should not let Kyla knows. The two understands and a little later, Hunter came in just in time that Shelby finishes.

Caleb came up on the stage and calls Kyla who immediately stands up and walk towards the stage.

Shelby, who feels threaten above her overconfidence, raises her eyebrows and look over the jersey of the two, "what are those?"

"Ever heard about jerseys?" Kyla retorted as Violett just suppressed her giggle.

Caleb and Miss Susanne looks at the trio and then to Kyla. Questions were clearly written on their faces but Kyla already beat them up with her explanation.

"I need her for blending." That was all Kyla says as she and Violett takes their seats with their guitars on hand.

"Just start anytime." Caleb told them as Kyla look at her friends and start playing.

 ** _I can be a hero (uh-uh)  
I can be a'strong (yeah, yeah)  
I'm not a bird or plane, they should know my name  
Not just a girl (not just a girl), uh-huh_**

Hunter was right on timing as he sees his baby sister singing on stage with her friends. He silently walks to the aisle and sit at the back of Alex and Joshua, who were busy listening. By the tap on the shoulder, both guys look back and smile as they see the older Bradley wave at them.

"I think I'm right on time." Hunter commented and chuckles as he watch her sister singing on stage, on her favorite genre.

 ** _I can be free (uh-uh)  
Free to be me (yeah, yeah)  
I can speak it out now, no doubt  
Say "hello" to the world ("hello" to the world)_**

 ** _Scream it out like hey, hey  
Don't listen to what they say, say  
'Cause it doesn't matter, no way, no way  
One goal, one dream, 'cause we're on the same team, hey_**

 ** _(Oh...)  
Raise our voices  
(Oh...)  
Raise our voices  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_**

 ** _(Oh...)  
We're gonna raise our voices  
(Oh...)  
We're gonna raise our voices (come on, come on, yeah)  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices (voices, voices, voices)_**

Kyla was just singing in acoustic as Violett keeps doing the second voice. Kira was just grinning ear to ear as she finds Kyle's composition cool and different from the music of genre from Shelby. One thing she also noticed, Kyle can be Joey too, it speaks about the character and with the short time of knowing the girl, and she could see the resemblance. She's supposed to be cold and brooding like her brother, not some sweet punk princess on stage.

 ** _You can be you (uh-uh)  
I can be me (yeah, yeah)  
And it's more than enough  
That's all we'd ever need (all we'd ever need)_**

 ** _You can be a champion (uh-uh)  
Be on the winning team (yeah, yeah)  
I can be the MVP  
Going down in history (in history)_**

 ** _Scream it out like hey, hey  
Don't listen to what they say, say  
'Cause it doesn't matter, no way, no way  
One goal, one dream, 'cause we're on the same team, hey_**

 ** _(Oh...)  
Raise our voices  
(Oh...)  
Raise our voices  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_**

By this time, Kyla starts singing the stanza that Caleb told them to use and elaborate. She looks around and sees Kira's reaction and sees few nods and whispers from Caleb, Miss Susanne and some other unknown people she sees for the first time.

 ** _(Oh...)  
We're gonna raise our voices  
(Oh...)  
We're gonna raise our voices (come on, come on, yeah)  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_**

 ** _You can reach the stars (stars)  
Wherever you are (are)  
You just gotta believe (believe)  
Believe in yourself_**

 ** _You should see yourself (self)  
Whenever you see me  
One goal, one dream  
'Cause we're on the same team, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

It was evident in their eyes that they were thinking she can't pull it off. She did not expect herself to do well on the callback because she was not interested, but the comment from some people irks her to let them taste their own medicine.

 ** _(Oh...)  
Raise our voices  
(Oh...)  
Raise our voices  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_**

 ** _(Oh...) we're gonna raise our voices  
(Oh...) we're gonna raise our voices (come on, come on, yeah)  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_**

 ** _(Oh... oh...)  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices  
(Oh... oh...)  
So it's time to show our faces and raise our voices_**

The song ended as both girls look at each other. The boys were howling and clapping, not caring with the glares some of the people were giving. Claps were heard as the two already went down from the stage while Kyle got instructed to wait on stage. She and Shelby were called to take their sit on the seats on stage for further questions.

They both sit beside each other. Shelby is on pink and keeps on rolling her eyes from Kyla. Kyla was just chill and was about to signal one of her friends to get her guitar when a tall blonde Bradley in his crimson long sleeves shirt walking in the center towards her.

"No way." Kyla muttered with eyes as big as a saucer when he saw Hunter walking up and taking the guitar from her.

"We'll be talking later, missy." That was all from Hunter and went down from the stage. Kyla look at her friends, who were giving her big grins, then sees Kira in front who was still clapping just got star struck seeing the crimson blond guy.

Miss Susanne and Caleb let the crowd keep quiet before them asking their questions. Once the crowd got settled, Miss Susanne looks at the two girls and smile at them. "Congratulations to the both you, you did wonderful right there. There are some questions from me and Mr. Johnsons about your choice of song."

Caleb takes the microphone from Miss Susanne and looks up to the two girls, "From the one stanza that I gave you, both of you expand them well. I just want to ask about the song, why is it fitting for the play and if choosing a scene, which part would that be perfect at?"

Shelby gets the microphone from the mic stand and stands up, "For one, I believe it's more on freedom of expression. Joey has a passion but people barely acknowledge it and my song speaks more about Joey's passion for music and her total personality. Then she met Adrian right, making her have the courage to continue her passion and be successful." Shelby smiles as she went back to her sit and look at Kyla first before rolling her eyes.

"Okay, thank you Shelby." Caleb nods his head approvingly as he looks to Kyla, "Kyle? What about yours."

Kyla just stands up and move towards the microphone. "I just want to say that I may write, arrange and practice it for a short span of time and have a lot of things to work for from this musicale, but that doesn't mean that I did not take it seriously." Kyla started which earned snickers from her friends, "Anyways, I like to agree with Shelby that Joey that she has a burning passion on their things but then again, we must also look into the idea that the story speaks on the present setting. All hard work and fame started way back in the past and I think 'Raise your Voices' just happens to show that she really is. It speaks about what can Joey be and she can be anything she wants to be, Not only that, Joey seeks to inspire people as we try to study her character, so the music should be something to be inspirational especially to the dreamers like her." Kyle answered calmly and snorted a bit. "Like yeah, there's this Adrian guy who came in to the picture, but so what?" That rise a look from the people, the musicale evolves about those two characters after all.

"So what?" Shelby and Miss Susanne both asked at the same time while Caleb has his jaw dropped while Kira gave her a questioning look.

"What the hell is my sister doing?" Hunter asks as if he's thinking already that Kyla was trying to trash the whole musicale.

Kyla look at different reaction and rolls her eyes, "Seriously? You just made this musicale for the sake of undying romance and those lousy nutcrackers? Gosh, did you not even try to understand deeply what each characters represents?"

A man beside Caleb stands up and was introduced by Caleb as the writer/producer of the musicale. "Miss Bradley, can you please enlighten our minds on your perception of your character and with the story?"

Kyla just look at him blankly, unfazed with the authority that is holding. "Okay, number one, the whole thing is a story of talents with dancing and singing. Basically, they're musical-inclined bunch of people who wants to show to the world what they want to do and capable of doing that just be sworn losers on the block. Second, with the passion and determination that have within makes them reach their goals and be with their highest potential. Joey for example, is just a person Adrian met along the way and both clicked because of passion on what they're doing. Joey happens to be so determined that she finally accomplish what she wants to do throughout the whole duration of the musicale. Adrian is there alright, but what did he actually do? Flirt with her? Make her a tool to makes his ex's jealous? That's it and you called it romance?"

"I…" The writer got speechless as he sees that Kyle was raising her eyebrow.

"You do think that you'll be showing this to kids of all age's right? Do you want them to learn about the importance of hard work, determination and dedication or just the idea of finding true love in the most obvious place and cliché setups?"

Rather than answering or be insulted with the young girl's point, the writer just nod and smile at her. "You got a point there."

"That's good to know then." Kyle answered put the microphone back to the stand.

"Very well then, thank you." Caleb just answered and gives the microphone to Miss Susanne.

"Okay girls, thank you for the time." Shelby and Kyla just nod and went off the stage, "As for all the callbacks done, good job. We will be posting the results on Saturday together before the first meeting. Thank you and have a good day."

\- OOTB 9 -

"Good job, Bradley." Hunter smiles at his sister and gives a bear hug. "But I can't believe you brain fry the writer of the show."

"Ca—can't bre—breathe!" Kyla squealed as Hunter puts her down. "Why are you here?"

"You would not talk to me, so I decided to go home."

"And your classes?"

"Only attended in the morning and ditch the afternoon,"

"Wha—,"

"Family comes first."

Hunter and Kyla were talking with Kyle's friends and Kira. Kira was already introduced to Hunter which the latter greeted her warmly. They were talking happily while Hunter and Kyla were in a serious brother-sister moment when Caleb came.

"Hey Hunter, can we-,"

"Kyla Bradley and Kira Ford?"

Kyle and Kira look over and see Caleb in front of them. The group stops talking and look at the two girls. Hunter being on a big brother mode told Alex and the others to wait outside while he waits for Kyla and Kira.

"Caleb, what is it?" Kira asked as Caleb is already in front of them.

"Congratulations, you two were really good."

"Uhmm, thanks." Kira answered while Kyla was just dead silent. Kira look over at Kyla then to Hunter.

Hunter seeing Kyla was being unresponsive just rolls his eyes then look at Caleb, "Hey man, thought that you weren't busy with the whole production anymore when you step into college."

"Nah, I'm still working for a little time here since I'm busy there. So, you're here for the weekend too?"

"Yeah, I just want to have my alone time with my baby sister. You?"

"I'm just here during weekends, checking over the play practices soon and giving the last song sheets for the play. You're sister sure did great earlier, never thought you Bradleys sing since you guys do a lot of sports than this." Caleb commented as Hunter laughs.

"Yeah, last time Blake and I did it was on Totally Talented which was the first and last." Hunter and Caleb were laughing while Kira was looking at Kyla. She noticed that the girl looks in trouble and her eyes is still on her brother.

"Hey Kyle, you okay?" Kira asked as Hunter and Caleb still on talking.

"Uhm, I think I need to go." Kyle answered as she grabs Hunter's hand and pinches the older male. Hunter stops talking and look over at Kyla.

"What is it?"

"We need to go, emergency." Kyla informed him. On the meantime, Kira's phone vibrated and says her goodbye to them since her friend is waiting outside.

"What kind of emergency?"

Kyla move near Hunter and whisper something in his ears that makes Hunter eyes wide and look at Caleb a bit. "Okay, call Violett and ask if she has extra, I'll see you in the truck."

With that, Kyla went straight out as her duffle was dangling in her bank. Caleb got curious and looks at Hunter, "something's wrong?"

"Nothing, just minor. But we do need to go now, and I think you need to do some judging with Miss Susanne," Hunter says as they look over Miss Susanne who's waving at them. "I'll see you later man,"

"Sure man."

\- OOTB 9 -

After the talk with Caleb, Hunter went to his Ford Ranger where Kyla was waiting on the front seat.

"Where are they?" Hunter asked as he went to the driver's seat and starts the engine.

"I told them that I'm going home with you."

"And your period problem?"

"V got extra, but I need to buy some pads since Mom forgot to buy one last time." Kyla casually answered as they were driving out from Reefside Community Center.

"Why is it that every time you get to have your menstrual cycle needs, it has to be with me?" Hunter chuckles as he drives to the main road. "Am I the lucky Bradley for that?"

\- OOTB 9 -

 **Author's Note:**

 **Because I love Hunter and I don't personally like any HunterxTori stories. I think Hunter also need more screen time and so as the little Bradley OC in this story. But of course, this will still be centered on Blake and Tori. There will be bit of side stories from other characters that I want.**

 **As you can see, we will have HunterxOC and BradleyOCxOC.. aaaaaaand since I love these two in PRNS, DustinxMarah!**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	10. OOTB 10 -Spills

**Warning: LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

 **Disclaimers: You know it already!**

\- OOTB 10 -

"Are you here because you plan to kill me in different ways after I told mom about Stella?"

"Not really, but you gave me the idea."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding!" Hunter park the car on a Grocery store and kill the engine, "I was wondering because you've been ditching all my calls, text and Stella even wondered why you weren't around during IM night."

"Well, I thought you were mad at me because I blurted to mom that you and Stella were talking to each other." Kyla answered as they went out from the car and went inside the Grocery store. Grabbing a cart, they immediately went to the toiletries section.

"I don't see any problem with that, what's wrong there?"

"Well, mom thought that since Blake will be dating Tori soon, she wants you to at least date someone."

"I dated back in 11th Grade."

"Yeah, but that girl is such a sick good for noth-," Kyla stops as Hunter gave her the look, "Jessica was nothing but a mean girl who loves to make fun of me and you were blind enough not to notice it."

"That was really immature of her and I feel bad of what a brother I am at that time. But how is it any different now?"

"The idea that you're not immature bratty kid from Adamson Prep who loves to kill everyone in mot-," again, another death glare and Kyla just look at his brother with an eyebrow raised, "you get the picture."

Hunter shakes his head as he push the cart on the aisle, "That's where Stella came in then?"

"Yeah, I was busy eating and listening to mom and dad." Kyle answered and looks over the pad brands in the aisle.

Hunter just look over the pad brands and get five packs of Kyla's brand and put it on the cart. He grabs ten packs of panty shield and put it to the cart when a mother sees him doing it and can't help but comment.

"That's kind of sweet of you, buying necessities for your girlfriend." The mother says and looks over to the siblings, "young lady, you got yourself a sweet boyfriend."

Both Kyle and Hunter look at the back and see the old lady looking at them. The both of them look at each other and laugh for a bit.

"Thanks, I think his girlfriend will be lucky if she finds him." Kyla commented which makes the old lady surprised, "That is if he finds one."

"She's actually my little sister." Hunter politely says as she noticed the confusion of the lady. "I'm usually the one buying these things for her."

They old lady smiles and looks at them, "well then, what lucky big brother you have then." After it, the lady went out of the aisle as the Bradley siblings continue to laugh.

\- OOTB 10 -

After buying the pads and other necessities that Kyla needs, Hunter and Kyle went to Cybercafe and just stay there. It was still early and with the big brother around, Kyla doesn't need to follow her curfew. They settle on a cozy couch and sit beside each other before a guy in white and black tee came in.

"What would you like to have?" Trent asked as he gets a notepad and pen.

"Mango milkshake, s'mores overload, a quesadilla and a big platter of fries," Hunter says and looks back to Kyla who was busy putting her hair into a bun. "So, little monster…"

"I did not do anything!"

"Right, why won't you talk to Caleb at the Community Center?"

Kyla just shrugged as she gets a pillow and put in her thigh, "I don't know him."

"But he's the composer of the play, you should know at least know him." Hunter pointed out, "Plus, you went to the same school together."

"Still I don't know him." Kyla pointed out, "Plus, is this about the whole callback thing? I swear I don't want to do anything with the play! I was just forced by Head Master Valdmire to do it after seeing me kicking a bucket of superglue!"

"Where did that superglue came from?" Hunter looks at her questionably.

"Exactly the point! I don't know there was one. I just realized I kick a bucket of it after some students fell into it and got stuck." Hunter was about to give her a lecture when Kyle cut her off immediately. "Hey, you were once a troublesome douchebag back in your time. It's my time now!"

"I'm not a douchebag!" Hunter said defensively as the food came in and gives the s'mores overload to Kyla, "What about threatening a guy in the play because of gender issues?"

"It was his fault!"

"Enlighten me," Hunter is trying his best to understand the situation without being bias to her sister just because she is his sister. Kyla narrated everything starting from the part where she introduced herself, followed by calling herself a weakling and to the part where she threatens the kid. "What did he actually told you?"

"He says, 'Since when girls dig in to that?'," she was busy stuffing fries on her mouth, "What? Don't tell me I'm at fault here because I swear-,"

The oldest Bradley grabs a quesadilla and shove it immediately to his sister's mouth just to stop rambling, "When did that comment meant to be girls being a weakling?" Hunter asks her, "Maybe he just got surprised since not all hockey players are girls if I need to state some facts."

"But the way he says it, he thinks I'm one." This time Kyle has her poker face on and eyes that got glares identical to Blake.

"I rest my case now."

"I won't pressure you about Stella right now. I want to know about Dustin." Kyle starts munching the quesadilla that's in her mouth and looks at Hunter. The oldest Bradley looks at her with the look that screams protective Bradley on the loose.

"Since when did you -," With that, Kyla shove a handful of fries to his mouth.

"Payback." She grins as she chews on her food, "I don't like him that way, so don't get too protective there. I'm asking because I want to know how he is with Marah."

"Marah? You mean Marah Watanabe, Tori's roommate?" Hunter was confused. He knows Dustin and Marah were close because of the things that they have in common, the comic Con, cosplays and some others. But Dustin and Marah being more than friends? Could that possibly happened?

"Yes. That Marah."

 _'_ _But it happened in Blake and Tori,_ ' he thought and shift again to the people on hand. He looks at Kyle again notice that something in Kyle's expression that makes it click. "Wait a minute, does Dustin have a-,"

"Oh shoot!" Kyle totally slips! It was supposed to be her and Dustin's little secret! They vow on it over some weird ritual that Kyle finds totally weird, just for secrecy. She's not talkative, she doesn't talk at all! That's why secrets are safe with her, _usually_. "DO NOT TELL DUSTIN!"

\- OOTB 10 -

Given that Kyle already slipped her tongue for actually telling that Dustin has a crush on Marah, Hunter just give a laugh at it for not noticing things. They were already done with their mini-date as Hunter is bringing the bag with sanitary pads as soon as they park the car.

"So, do not tell Dustin or else that airhead would kill me," Kyle told her brother as she went out from the truck and ran to Hunter. "You need to promise, you got to promise!"

"Fine Kyle, I promise!"

"Pinky swear!"

"Wh—,"

"Pinky swear!"

Hunter just shakes his head and had a pinky swear with his baby sister, "for you as a brooding little Bradley, you are way too cute for that."

"Just shut up and promise." Kyle chuckles as she put her pinky to her brother have and let go. "Lips should be sealed!"

Just then, another car came into a stop right next door, revealing Caleb Johnsons out from it and smiles at the siblings, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Caleb!" Hunter wave and look at his stunned sister.

"Since when did you live here?" That was all Kyle asked and walks to the tall grass that was separating the Bradley and Johnson's territory.

"Since your parents live here?" Caleb answered calmly and walks towards the siblings.

Kyle looks at her brother stupidly, "How come I did not know that?"

"You were too busy with books, killing people and staying out from the open to forget about whom you live with." Hunter chuckles and looks at Caleb, "Sorry for that. You know how she is."

"None taken. I was too busy out to do things anyway." Caleb answered and looks back at Kyle. "Well then, I'll just properly introduce myself then?" He let out a hand for Kyle to shake, "Caleb Jonhson, Bradley's neighborhood for twenty years, and sixteen years for you."

Kyla just shrugged and takes the hand for a handshake, "Kyle Bradley, as you know it. Wasn't friendly enough to know you, but your mom makes those great apple pies."

"Mom always invites you and Mrs. Bradley inside for afternoon snacks. You always stay in the kitchen counter eating while our moms talk."

"You're being a stalker."

"Not when I'm on my own roof." Caleb answered.

Hunter can't help but laugh at her sister, until he settles to see their hands, "Hey Caleb,"

"Yes?" Caleb looks at Hunter, while still smiling.

"You can let go from my sister's hand now."

With that, the two immediately detach themselves. Kyle just let it shrugged and looks at her brother, "This thing looks awkward. I need to go inside and feed KC." She immediately gets the small grocery bag and walks towards the doorstep.

As for Hunter and Caleb, the latter just shakes his head and gives an apologetic smile to Hunter as he knows how protective the big brother is.

"About that-," he starts to say as Hunter cut him off.

"Do you like my sister?"

"Huh?"

\- OOTB 10 -

Marah and Dustin just recently clicked after introduced the two. Dustin is in Engineering, while Marah is in Business Administration like Blake. Dustin is a year older since Marah is the same age as Blake's. They've seen each other in the hallway since Marah was a freshman but they don't talk since they don't know each other. Yet, Dustin has a reputation in his college that makes him a bit well known. Marah finds him attractive and smart even he is sometimes an airhead to his friends. And now that Tori is around, it was a step closer to Dustin.

Tori sees Marah in the library just this weekend. She immediately put her book bag in the table where Marah is occupying. "Hey.."

"Hi Tor, what are you doing here?"

"Same goes to you. Doing some assignments?"

"Yeah, I have a huge test next week on one of my major subjects. I need to finish all my assignments before the weekend so I can study full time." Marah continues scribbling on her notes and transferring from one worksheet to another. "Will you and Blake be meeting here?"

"Nah, we'll meet later for dinner. You should come with us, it's just at Shacks."

"Well, you guys are an item, not technically but still is like that. I don't want to be a third wheel." Marah looks at Tori who just smile back at her.

"You won't be. Dustin and Shane are with us, which is all the time. If there's going to be a third wheel, I think it would be Shane."

"How will Shane be the third wheel?" Marah asks with curious eyes to the blonde girl.

" I'm sure you and Dustin will enjoy time with each other." Tori grins as she sits down with a literature book pulled out from the near shelf. With that note, Marah instantly blush and bite her lower lip before going back to her work. "Plus, it's not like it's your first time being with us. We're all friends anyway."

"Okay then, just don't leave me out from discussions."

"That's not a problem."

After an hour or so in the library, the two girls head back to their dorm and prepare for dinner. Blake, Shane and Dustin were in the dorm lobby of Tori and Marah's when they receive a text that they're going to have dinner already.

"Hey Mar, so glad you'll join us!" It was Shane who greeted Marah first and the girl just smile. "We haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Marah answered as she looks at the three boys, having an eye contact with Dustin for a couple of seconds before going back to Shane's. "I was too engrossed with studies, I forgot to have fun."

"Well, you're here and we're complete, let's go and eat!" Dustin chimed as he puts his arms around Marah's shoulder casually before dragging the girl with her.

"Were not complete, where is Hunter?" Marah asks as she looks around.

"He went back home to Reefside this afternoon. He's going to talk to Kyle."

Marah only nods; she remembered Kyle back months ago during the Science Convention. It was Dustin who introduced the young girl to her and can't help but to find the girl adorable even with a brooding attitude. "Well I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, she is. Now let's go and have dinner!"

\- OOTB 10 -

"So, any plans for the movies then?" Shane casually asks as he got himself a time off from hospital duties for the weekend.

"There's a new action movie that was out this week, why not that?" Tori suggested as the boys nod their heads. Who wouldn't want to watch it, right?"

Dustin grins as he continues eat and wave his hand happily, "We're so going to be there, right Marah?"

"Huh?" Marah turned to Dustin and then sees the others looking at them, "Sorry, I get plans already."

"Oh," Dustin then became silent and looks at his food before looking at her. Of course, she can do whatever she wants, it's not like they're in a relationship. They may be like Blake and Tori at first, close like glue, but there was really nothing in between them than the previous couple, right?

Marah, seeing that Dustin was a bit bummed though he denies it, feels sad for a bit. What can she do? She already got plans weeks ago for tomorrow and she can't just ditch it for Dustin and her friends. "Sorry Dustin," she told him and looks at the guys, "I like to join you guys, I really do.."

"Don't worry Marah, we understand." Blake just smile at her, "You can't just ditch your appointment for us since you guys have plans already."

"But if ever you change plans last minute, we'll be on the movie house at one," Tori added as she looks at Dustin then to Shane. She looks back at Marah and smile at her as they continue eating.

"You sure Dustin will be okay?" Marah asked as she lay on her bed as she and Tori came back to the dorm. Throughout dinner and the walk back to the university, Dustin was not his normal goofy self and even if they talk, there were just few words that come out from his mouth. Marah decided to shrugged it off and just ask Tori later.

Tori look at her friend and sits on her bed, just besides her. "I think he's just sad because you're not coming. But hey, you're meeting your cousin tomorrow right? So, there's nothing he can do."

"Well, yeah." Marah confirms and starts getting her pajamas to change. "But if we have time, we'll come by to the movie tomorrow if there will be plans."

\- OOTB 10 -

The next day, Marah went out with her cousin, Cameron Watanabe, on the University lobby since he was just there to check on Marah. They went out to eat and went on a computer convention beside the museum. Although both Watanabes both have the fascination on computers and technology, Cam was the one engrossed in the whole event as Marah was just checking the time and her cousin.

"You okay?" Cameron asked as he goes back to Marah after checking the hologram device from the corner, "you want to get out of here?"

"Not really, I just did not expect it would be this huge compared to last year."

"Marah, you are a bad liar."

"Sorry." Marah pouted as she looks over her watch, "It's just that my friends are watching a movie today and they invited me. Dustin was sad when I told them I can't come."

"Well, I think I've seen everything I needed to see. Why not let's catch up with them?"

"Really?"

"Sure. Now let's go!"

Both Cam and Marah exited from the convention and went to the movie house where Tori told her they will be watching. When they arrived, Tori and Blake were on the queue of the ticket booth. She immediately went to them and line up for the tickets. Cam, Tori and Blake were then introduced and series of conversation were exchanged. After buying their respective tickets, they wait for Shane and Dustin at the entrance.

"Hey guys, we got the huge buckets of popcorn! They're totally a cool upgrade man!" Dustin cheered as they returned to the group. Immediately, his eyes were on Marah who happens to be with someone.

"Hey Mar, so glad you can join us!" Shane grins and looks at the guy beside her, "Your friend?"

Marah smiles at them and look at Cam, "This is Cameron Watanabe, he's from MIT and just came here for the Computer Convention near the museum."

"Hey man, Shane Clarke." Shane extends his hand and shake Cam's hand.

"Hey, you can call me Cam."

"And this is-,"

"Let's go inside already, I'm starving and itchy to watch the film!" Dustin did not bother Marah's trying to introduce him to the Cameron guy. He starts walking first as the group just shrugged his action off and followed him.

"What happened to him?" They all look at each other and shrugged it off. In the meantime, Marah just sigh, it was the first time Dustin blew her off.

\- OOTB 10 -

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi! I know I update kinda late, but I'm sure I'm not that slow.. . anyways, I got final defense on three researches this month so I'll be slower than before when it comes to updating. But please bear with me! Everything is plotted in my mind and I need to just type them down for action!**

 **JuseaPeterson –thank you! I'll take that as a compliment. I always love the Bradley Brothers and their relationship as brothers, bestfriend and stuff.**

 **Reviews and Follows and Favorites are to love!**


	11. OOTB 11 -On Dating and Relationships

**Disclaimer: PRNS is not mine. I only own the OC and Storyline. Enjoy!**

\- OOTB 11 -

Inside the movie house, they were seated on the middle with Shane and Cam on both ends. Blake is on Shane's left while Tori is seated beside Blake. Dustin is seated in the middle with Tori on his right and Marah on his left. Dustin gets busy checking out on Marah and Cam that he did not notice Tori is calling him to reach the popcorn to Marah.

"Dustin!"

"Yeah?" He looks on the side and met Tori's eyes, "What is it?"

"I keep calling you but you were spacing out." Tori chuckles and hand the popcorn to him, "Share this bucket with Cam and Marah."

Dustin just shrugged and gives the bucket to Marah. The latter accept it with a thank you but Dustin was just keeping an eye on the movie that he did not even acknowledge what the young girl said. Marah sighs as she pops in her mouth some popcorn. Throughout the movie, the two did not speak to each other which Marah found it weird. Why was he not talking to her? Was it about the movie? Ever since she shows up with her cousin, the lad became distant. After the movie, they went for an early dinner. They were at Shacks, eating while talking. Everyone was talking with Cam except for Dustin who is just busy eating with his dinner. Their topics vary from Cam's scholarship, choice of study until it came down to his relationship with Marah.

"Was Marah ever been a crazy kid back in childhood?" Tori asks as she looks at Marah and Cam.

"They've known each other since prep years?" Dustin immediately asks.

"Now you're talking."

"Wasn't feel like talking earlier." Dustin just shrugged as he continues eating his dinner.

Cam just shakes his head as he swallows his food and look at Marah then to Tori later. "Actually, there's a lot of things to talk about."

"Hey!"

"What? That's an advantage of being cousins," Cam chuckles as he move his face near Marah's to tease the younger, "A backstory of the -,"

"You guys are COUSINS?" Dustin's shriek not only was earned in the table but almost everyone in the diner. He clears his throat as the other diners' starts minding their own business and then looks at the group in his table.

It was Tori who chuckles followed by Marah, "Marah keeps telling about her cousin visiting nights ago, and you're expecting Cam's not the cousin?"

"I ..uh.." Dustin scratches his head before continue on eating, "Sorry. It must have slipped from my mind." Dustin lazily gets his fork to take a bite from his food before looking back at the Watanabe cousins, "I..I'm sorry man. But, I hope you have good time." That was all he said and stay quiet for the rest of the night.

After dinner, Cam bid his goodbye to Marah's friends, telling them that he need to crash already since he needs to be early to go back to MIT. He left with Marah, who told them that she will be dropping her cousin out.

"I'll come with you." Dustin volunteers his self as the duo turned their backs. Cam was raising his eyebrow while Marah is doing the same. Shane and Blake were smirking while Tori were just smiling. "It's getting late and it would be not safe for a girl to walk alone at night.

"It's okay Dustin. I've been walking on the streets for a year, I'm still in one piece," Marah tries to reason out but the latter would not accept.

"No Mar, I'm going." And with that, Dustin starts walking to the door while pushing Marah's back, leaving a stunned Cameron and smirking trio.

Cam looks at his cousin and Dustin before looking at the three persons with him, "So after being a jerk to my cousin, he's doing that?"

"Hey Cam, that's our best friend you're talking about." Shane starts to say, "Just let him be. Admit it, he was dead jealous during the movie that he wasn't able to watch the whole thing properly."

"Plus, knowing Dustin, he's really a shy type and can be an arse sometimes. But he's one great guy." Tori finished before tapping Cam's back. "He likes your cousin a lot. He won't do anything against her will."

Shane went straight ahead to the dorm while Blake and Tori decided to walk some more in the University Park, saying that they want to do stargazing or some sort. After Dustin and Marah dropped Cam to the Bus stop, who doesn't need to wait for his ride since there was a bus waiting, the duo decided to walk on the sidewalk and have ice cream on their way back to the University Dorm.

"Hey Mar, sorry for being a jerk today," Dustin apologize as he plays with his plastic spoon on his lips, looking at Marah. He feels guilty on what he'd done because of jealousy without even trying to check if he has a right to be jealous or not. After all, it's his crush on the line.

Marah just giggle as she finished eating the last scoop of her Pistachio ice cream and throw the trash to the nearest trash bin. "You were being a little weird, but don't worry about it." She smiles and looks at Dustin, "you were kind of cute when you're jealous."

"I was not jealous!"

"Yeah, and the whole being a jerk thing was what?"

"A…uhmm..I"

Marah brushed it off and just walk straight leaving the lad behind, "Don't even bother!"

\- OOTB 11 -

"So, how was the eldest Bradley and the youngest Bradley doing?"

"They're cool. Hunter is on his way back and tells me to spy Caleb Jonhson."

"Who's Caleb Jonhson?" Tori continues to ask as they sit on an available bench in the University Park. Night stroll was a thing with the two of them as friends, and might still be if they will be something more into it. She lean on the back as Blake sits beside her and looks at her.

"He's on the same year at me and also from our school way back. He's a captain on the boy's team on hockey and is studying here." Blake answers casually as he put his hands on Tori's shoulder.

"And why is Hunter interested in this Caleb Johnsons?"

"He thinks that Caleb has a thing on Kyle." Blake grins as he looks around before looking back at Tori. "I think he still have this gut feeling going on since Kyle started high school. He's also good in music and apparently helping the Community Center back in Reefside for the annual musicale where our little Bradley had her audition." She chuckles as he continues, "Anyway, he's just one guy on our list.."

"On your list?" She raise an eyebrow, amused with the term. "You have a list?"

"Hey, we're big brothers. You know the drill."

"Yeah I know," she chuckles and lean on his shoulders, "and good thing I'm not on that grasp anymore or.."

"Or what?"

"I may not able to do this." Tori sits straight and look at Blake in the eyes before leaning in, capturing his lips. Blake got startled and Tori just smile at him sweetly. "Yeah that, I may not do that, and have a boyfriend now." She says casually and sits back on his waiting arms.

"Wa-wait up!" Blake jumps off the chair while Tori just chuckles, she's expecting this reaction. "Did you just kiss me and claim that I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much I did at exactly..," she looks on her watch before casually looking at him. "8:18pm, but if you don't like it then I can just-," but was cut off with a kiss.

"I love you, Victoria Marie Hanson." Blake looks at her and gives her another peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Blaze Owen Bradley." She beams and hugs her.

"Oh gosh, this is official then?"

"Perfect."

"You're my girlfriend."

"and you're my boyfriend." Tori chuckles as she releases Blake from hugging. "You cool with that?"

"You bet!" The grin on his face was still visible and Blake doesn't have any plan taking it off soon. "So, where do you want to go?"

"How 'bout just here and be with you?" She loops her arms on his neck, capturing another kiss.

\- OOTB 11 -

As soon as the truck parks in the University Parking Lot by eleven in the evening, both Hunter and Caleb went out and walk towards the school dorm. The three hour drive from Reefside to Stanford was long and tiring, and both men want to take a night off already. After a saying goodbye to each other, Hunter immediately went to his room only to meet a grinning little brother.

"I did not expect you to be happy to see me." Hunter tilts his head as he put his bag on his bed and shifts to his brother.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Tori, she's my girlfriend already!" Blake chimed like a boy who just open up the most treasured christmas present. "We're officially together!" With that, he launched himself to hug Hunter, who happens to be a very big guy, but still Blake fit his two full arms around his brother.

Hunter just managed to tap Blake's shoulder and hugs him back briefly, "About time! That's good to know, Blake!"

"I know, right?" Blake let go and immediately fished out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm done telling you. You're the last one to know in the immediate family by now."

Hunter look at him quizzically, "What?"

"I called Kyle earlier and for sure Mom and Dad are just around to hear me screaming."

"Wow bro, never thought you want to save me for last." He muttered and takes off his shirt and changed. He went to his closet, take out a wife beater and sweatpants and went straight to the bathroom that is inside their room. "So, how was your first night?"

"Amazing." Blake answered dreamingly, which Hunter take a hint to tease him later. "We just talk and do stargazing-,"

"Sounds like the usual thing that you do."

"It is, but hey! No one's complaining."

By the time he's done changing, Hunter put his dirt clothes on the waste basket and pops to his bed. "How about the time with Marah's cousin in place? I remember her getting excited last week while doing the countdown."

By the mention of countdown, Blake burst out laughing, "oh man, it was funny! Dustin was waaaaaay jealous over Cam. I think he really has a thing for Marah."

Hunter remembers what Kyla told him about Dustin and as much as he wants to tease the younger guy when he sees him, he just decided to keep quiet, "well, they are pretty close. I think they'll be coming out eventually."

"Well I hope so," Blake agrees. "But hey, you need to still tell me about your trip back home. We've seen the audition, what happens next?" Hunter then told Blake about the aftermath and how Kyla left everyone in the audience speechless. He also made mentioned about the period incident at the grocery and how Kyla just learned that Caleb is their next door neighbor. "Now I think I realize why that squirt is being labeled weird after the entire brooding aura from you."

"Hey!"

\- OOTB 11 -

The weekend pass and it is back to Monday. During Math class, both Tori and Blake came in the class holding hands. Tori's friends saw it and immediately went to her when she sits on her seat. Even though they're together, Tori and Blake opt to stay on their respective seats and not change the seat plan just because they're a couple. There are no major changes in their relationship after they changed their status as a couple. They still goof around, hang with their friends and treat each other normally, as if they're just friends. Blake just happened to be more attentive than before and Tori's care for her boyfriend doubles up.

"Finally!" It was Dustin who says it. Its lunchtime and all of them are together; even Shane who is very busy is with them. "When did this happen?"

"Last night during our night stroll, at the University Park," Tori answers sweetly as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "Just after we had dinner, while we were stargazing."

"That's so cute!" Marah squeals as she settles on their table and sits beside Tori, "Even Cam thinks you guys are cute too."

"Thanks Mar, that's so sweet," Tori smiles at her friend and looks at Hunter, "Anyways, enough about me and Blake, how was Reefside?"

"It was eventful." Hunter answers as he eats his food.

"There is more than what you've told me last night?" Blake asked as the older Bradley nodded, "no way! Spill it dude!"

 _*Flashback*_

 _After Hunter and Caleb talk for a bit, he came in when their mom is cooking dinner. Both Sophia and Michael love to cook and would always make more than two dishes if possible for the family. Hunter went straight to the kitchen to find his parents preparing tonight's meal and greet them. Sensing that they'll be intruding him with questions, he ran off to the backyard and play with Bash, the golden retriever and KC, the St. Bernard who is currently attacking Kyle with dog kisses. When dinner came, he prepares himself, washes his hands on the kitchen sink and goes to the dining room to settle on his seats._

 _The first five minutes of dinner is okay. Mom is passing the mashed potatoes, Dad's getting some chicken. Ten minutes, Dad is asking Kyle about the audition this afternoon. Fifteen minutes, Mom is giving him a look as he pretends to be busy with his food, just to avoid his mother's stares. So much for a college guy, huh?_

 _Five, four, three, two…_

 _"_ _So Hunter, how's classes?"_

 _"_ _Uhmm.. Fine mom. Hectic, I just forwarded my papers for the internship program for the next semester."_

 _"_ _Well, that's good to hear son. And your brother? How is Blake and who's the girl again, Michael?" Sophia looks at his husband, trying to recollect the young girl's name that their son is fond of._

 _"_ _Tori." He replied immediately as their mother smiles brightly at him, "they're doing okay. Blake is focused on his classes at the same time wooing Tori. Tori's diligent in her classes as well." He gets a scoop of mashed potatoes and eats it while eyeing his sister. Kyla is just chewing her food with a smile on her face. What is she planning?_

 _"_ _That's cute!" Sophia squeals, "Anyways, how about you?"_

 _There it is. Hunter calmly eats his food, putting that brooding effect again as he looks at her mother, "What about me?"_

 _"_ _Well, any lucky girl yet?"_

 _"_ _No one yet."_

 _"_ _But why?"_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _Michael and Kyla were just looking as the mother and son keeps on talking. Michael has a grin on his face while Kyla is chuckling. Hunter has his face red as tomatoes as her mom keeps talking about her lovelife._

 _"_ _I think you need to explore and date too. The last time you had a girlfriend was during 11_ _th_ _grade if I'm not mistaken. That's three or four years ago." Sophia answers with a smile on her face, "I just want to see my baby boy date, is that a crime?"_

 _"_ _No mom, it is not. But I don't see anyone right now."_

 _"_ _Then let's arranged one!" Sophia exclaimed enthusiastically, gaining different reactions from the other three Bradleys on the table. Michael spits out the food he's eating, Kyla spits out the water she's drinking. As for Hunter, well.. he got choked on the food he was chewing earlier._

 _"_ _WHAT?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean what?" Sophia had a face that's telling them not to argue with her._

 _Kyla clears her throat and wipe the excess water in her mouth. "Are you suggesting to let Hunter go on a blind date?"_

 _"_ _I'm not suggesting one, I'm arranging one. There's a big difference." Sophia answers and happily eats her food. "There are good and smart girls in the laboratory if you prefer those girls. I'll arrange one for you, if you prefer on the education field, I know someone as well. Or-,"_

 _"_ _Mom, I'm not interested."_

 _"_ _But I am. And what I say is final. End of discussion."_

 _*Ends of Flashback*_

"After that, mom was just pulling out her contacts and let me meet people." Hunter then talks about the walk in the park with their mom, the spare work he did at their dad's shop with Kyla. All those with the addition of their mom bringing in a girl and let her meet their son. Kyla busy herself in arranging wrench sets and tools, while their dad is avoiding the talk by staying in the cash register. "Seriously man, I never felt so humiliated for all my life!"

"Mom has gone mad." Blake commented.

"You're kidding? She's desperate to let me date with anyone!" Hunter exclaimed. "Saturday night, she let me go on a date or she will cut not just my allowance, but also yours and Kyla! It was a scene in the garage!"

"Wow. That's just wow." Shane commented.

"That's sad," It was Tori. The whole group was then quiet until Dustin thought of something.

"Hey man, what about the girl from Cal U?"

"Who?"

Blake beams and remembers the girl that started the whole dating thing, "Dude, who else you know studying at Cal U?"

"Stella?" Hunter blurted out, "Hey, when did she come in the picture?"

"Well, she's the reason why you were in Reefside this weekend."

"You guys are nuts!"

\- OOTB 11 -

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! Do you know it already? Our very own Adam 'Hunter Bradley' is getting married soon! He just proposed to his girlfriend and she says YES!**

 **I'm so happy for him. The once big brother Bradley is finally going to settle down. I think he's the third one to settle down after Pua Magasiva and Jason Chan.**

 **Anyhow, sorry for a super late update. I got run out of chapters to post immediately and last month was so hectic that even today is still like the same. But don't worry, I'm not bailing this story. I'll finish this even though it will take a loooong while because of the number of loveteams around. Please be patient!**

 **Follow, favorite and reviews are to love!**

 **-Pringles**


	12. OOTB 12 - Stella

\- OOTB 12 -

Lunch was finish, Blake and Tori were walking in the hallway towards Tori's class. Blake is dropping her off even though his next class is on the other building. It's not that both don't mind but it was like a habit already.

"You really sure you're okay with dropping me off to class?" Tori asks as she looks at Blake. "I mean, your Accounting class is like two buildings on the other side."

"Hey, I've been doing this since day one, why stop now?" Blake answered smoothly as he smiles to his girlfriend. **HIS GIRLFRIEND**. He still can't believe that Tori is already his girlfriend, he might not be her first but to him, she is his first girlfriend, _'And hopefully my last'_ as he thought about her. He keeps staring and smiling at Tori like an idiot.

"Hey Blake,"

"What is it babe?"

Tori chuckles on the attempted nickname he gave to her and just shakes her head. "Just wanna tell you that I'm in my room, you can go and people around and laughing at you because you look like a doofus." With that, Blake's smile dies down and coughs a bit before adjusting his backpack while looking around. His cheeks were turning red for embarrassment that makes Tori giggles and pinch it. "Aaaaww! My boyfriend is so cute being shy! Go now Thunder boy or you'll be late for the pop quiz."

"Right, right. I'll catch you up later at the dorm." Blake kisses Tori's cheek before heading out, "love you!"

"love you more!" Tori half shouted at the hallway and suddenly turns red when remembering her boyfriend's kiss on her cheek. With that she happily goes inside the class and receives mischievous smiles from her classmates.

\- OOTB 12 -

As weeks passes and things were doing the same, except for Hunter. Tori and Blake were just the same, two love birds who would date here and there while killing their neurons in studying. Marah is doing okay and just chill, Shane may not have written examinations but was bombarded with series of medical procedures and hands-on activities at the hospital. As for Dustin, he's just going easy on his majors.

Hunter was staring boringly on the Engineering book while drinking his coffee. He may look like a very studious Engineering student for a minute but actually his mind was somewhere else. He just snapped when he felt something cold in his cheeks.

"HEY!" He yelled and sees his brother laughing at him. "What was that all about?"

"No bro, what were you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing?" He answers back and just shakes his head before closing the book. He, Blake, Tori, Dustin and Marah are in a coffee shop in town to decide for a study group even though they weren't in the same year level and Tori isn't from the same major as them. They just feel studying as a group than studying on their own. Blake put down the frappe that he ordered for his brother before sitting in between him and Tori.

"Come on bro, we've been trying to get your attention but you were busy in your own world." Blake chuckles, "how was girl number 3 yesterday?"

"It was okay, but the girl has a boyfriend. I don't know where mom got her." Hunter sighs and drinks the frappe. As arranged by their mother, Hunter had been going on blind dates. The first one was the weekend after he went home. He finds the girl weird and made a mental note to remind her mom not to let him engage to working girls. Girl number two was a college student like them but waaay to young. As for Girl number three…

"She's an 'otaku', a person who has a thing over animes and manga and whatsoever that goes there. We talked about music and stuff 'till she went mental over anime OSTs and let me hear them. At first it was cool but when she starts about talking scientific terms and jargons about anime, I cannot catch on her anymore." Hunter explained and grabs a cookie from Marah's plate.

"But is she sweet or adorable?" Marah asks cutely. She has this thing over cute and fluffy things about relationships and boy-girl meet ups. The group find it cute to see her like that.

"Well, she is pretty sweet and way to adorable. I almost want to bag her home and be another sister." Hunter shrugged as he keeps chewing. "Seriously, I don't know when mom would stop."

 _"_ _When would who stop?"_

Everyone turns to the other side to know who just said that. A pretty long-haired brunette is smiling in front, eyeing Hunter. "Who would stop, Hunter?"

"Stella?" What are you doing here?"

\- OOTB 12 -

Tori nudge her boyfriend's arm and looks at him, "who's the girl?"

"That's Stella."

"THE STELLA?" Tori was a bit loud that Dustin and Marah had their surprise look in their faces and Hunter and the new girl looks at her.

"Yes?" The brunette chuckles as she and Hunter walk towards the table of the group, "What's up? I heard my name."

"Hey Stel, remember Blake?" Hunter pointed his brother and then pointed the blonde beside him, "That's Tori, his girlfriend."

"Did I hear this right? Our goody, shy Thunder boy Blake Bradley of Reefside got himself a girlfriend?" Stella grins and hugs both Blake and Tori. "Kyla told me during IM night weeks ago but I won't believe her unless I saw it on my own eyes."

"Well, she broke the shell." Blake answered as he hugs her back, "It's great to see you Stel."

"You too, kid." She moves back a bit to look at Tori and introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Stella Reynolds. How is it going?"

"Tori Hanson, I'm doing great though History on American Literature is killing me" Tori answered happily as they shake hands, "oh, my best friend Dustin Brooks and my roommate, Marah Watanabe."

Stella went to Dustin and Marah's side and shakes their hands. "Hi, I'm Stella."

Marah can't help but squeal, "We heard a lot about you! You're so pretty!"

"Do you?" The brunette looks at Hunter with a sly smile on the face. "What did you tell them Bradley? It's better be good."

"He told us how pretty and awesome you are. He also told us about how you let him eat dirt when you were on track." Marah answered right away as the brunette went back to Hunter's side and chuckles on Marah's cuteness.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Cal U is like, the other side of the planet." Hunter asks casually as he drinks on his frappe but Stella steals it and drinks on it.

"OMG! They even share straws!" Marah squeal again and claps happily.

Stella shakes her head and hits Hunter on the arm, "It's not on the other side of the planet birdbrain. It's like forty-five to fifty minute drive from there to here."

"Still, it's late and exam will be around the corner. Who's with you?"

"I'm just with friends but they're somewhere around the town. Plus it's a weekend so I can be here and chill. I just have one more exam this week since I've taken the rest last week." She grinned, "Oh, and I did not text or call either you guys because it's supposed to be a surprise in your dorm but you're here now.. so, SURPRISE!"

Hunter was touched on the gesture and gave her again a bear hug. "That's sweet of you. I hope you put that on my sister too."

"Kyle's adorable without being sweet."

"But she's a killer."

"Says the killer brother himself."

All throughout their little banters, the other four in the group were just watching them interact and can't help but smile in the process. Just by looking at the two, they both make quite a cute and adorable pair. Hunter was all brooding and manly while Stella is like the sweetest girl from the chocolate box, and it was the first time that they've seen Hunter (except for Blake) being all animated and teased.

"So anyways, who was the person you want to stop?" Stella asked Hunter again.

"It's my mom."

"What about mom?" Stella just answered casually.

 _"OMG! They're sharing moms!"_ Marah squeal again in the sideline.

"Nothing much. She just arranged me over blind dates since my brother over here is dating."

"Blind dates?" Stella was amused, "You're mom really plan it ahead, huh?"

"You can say that." Blake was the one to answer as Hunter ushered Stella to sit beside him. "You're name even pop out from the list!"

"Blake!"

"What? It was true. You thank Kyle for that and not me." Blake just chuckled as he continues to study with the rest of the people in the table. Blake's helping Marah studying since he's a senior than Marah and have the same courses while Dustin and Tori are just studying on their own.

"This thing must be serious, huh?"

"Way to serious to the extent that mom won't release my allowance together with Blake and Kyla if I won't participate."

"Way to bummer if I may add on that." Blake commented and zips his mouth upon seeing Hunter's glare.

Hunter just let out a long sigh and looks at Stella who is just smiling, "you're happy on my misery."

"Not really, I'm happy that you are having time going out now." Stella answered and pull him up, "Come on, I'm hungry and I've been here for ten minutes already without my drink and food."

\- OOTB 12 -

"How is home by the way?" Stella asked as they take a step forward. "Last time I was there was summer, and you and Blake needed to go back to Stanford first than me."

"It's okay. I was there three weeks ago because of Kyle." Hunter was given a look but he just shrugged it off. "She was called by the head master after kicking a bucket of glue in the hallway and as punishment; she needs to join the town's musicale."

"So Head Master Valdmire finally thinks of a punishment for Kyla after all the things she made then? That's cool."

"Yeah, and there comes the IM night that we had were Kyla won't talk to me or even go online because of me. That made me decides to ditch my afternoon classes and went straight home to talk to her. You should've seen her all drained out seeing me during her audition. It was priceless!"

It was already Stella's turn to order and just as before Stella could give her orders, Hunter already gave it to the in-charge. "Matcha Green Tea Frappuccino with chocolate chips add on and hazelnut syrup, and a Miami Sandwich." Stella just grins at Hunter and pinch his cheek.

"You know me too well."

"You're the only girl aside from my mom and sister that I know more about." Hunter chuckles.

The girl in-charge at the counter type in the order and look at both. "Would that be all? How about some pastries?"

"Five of those big chocolate chip cookies, please."

Hunter's eyes went wide as the girl in the counter take five pieces of the cookies and put in the plate. Stella just happily pays everything up and gives the tray with food and drink to Hunter.

"Five?"

"What? It's your favorite anyway." Stella takes one of it, break it in half and shove the half to Hunter's mouth. "And you love me that much."

\- OOTB 12 -

Few hours passed and cups of coffee and cookies to go, the group decided to stop studying and continue it next day. It was already eight in the evening and they were just keeping away their things before going out for a late dinner. Stella's with them and at the same time a big help to Tori since the girl is a double major: AB English Literature and Accountancy.

"So, what time will you be meeting your Cal U friends?" Hunter asked as they start heading out from the café. They were using Tori's van after it was sent by Tori's dad two weeks ago, saying that Tori might find it more useful going from one place to the other. "It's not late but you still have to go back there."

"I told them to just text me if we're going already but no message since earlier." Stella just shrugged.

"Well that would be great then!" Marah exclaimed enthusiastically as she made way on Stella's side. "We're going dinner and you are coming with us."

"Are you sure?" Stella looks at her and then the others, "I mean I already sit with you guys and you were fun, but I might be disturbing you already."

"You're not disturbing." Tori immediately answered, "The more, the merrier. Shane's duty is almost done so he can join us." She just says and opens the van and each of them slides in. Tori on the driver's side with Blake and Dustin while Marah settles at the back.

"And second, it would be more time for us to catch up with you, right bro?" Blake added and looks at Hunter.

Hunter nods and shoves Stella inside without questions, "Yeah. Who would know where you will be going after here?"

The gang went to Shacks for dinner and met up with Shane there. Shane was introduced to Stella formally, had their orders and started eating immediately as the food arrives.

"You know it's nice to finally meet you, Stella." Shane says again that make Stella smile, "and Kyla is right. You are indeed prettier than the picture she shown to us."

"Well, that's Kyla alright." Hunter made the side comment.

"So, Stella. Are you seeing anyone right now?" Blake asked casually and that immediately make Hunter slows down eating and looks at his brother. Blake may looks as if it wasn't a big deal but when they eye each other, there's a smirk lying on his face.

"No one. Though there was this guy from the Anthropology department five months ago but it was just like two dates then stop." Stella answered as she eats her dinner.

"What do you think of Hunter?"

*cough cough* Hunter got choked on his food and was immediately attended by Shane by giving him water. The rest don't mind him and just look on Stella.

"Is this what I think this is?" Stella was amused on Marah's straightforwardness. "Last time I check, Kyla is not around."

"Well, I think you guys are good together. Great in fact!" Marah lays down her ideas while looking at the two. "You're friends meaning you guys are comfortable with each other. Haven't you tried thinking on going on dates?"

"We do dates." Hunter answered, "but more of like a hang out. We've been together everywhere that we want to go, watch we want to watch, and dine to any café and restaurants we find in the map."

"So, why not go steady?"

"Go steady?" Hunter and Stella looks at the bubbly girl on their sides. _'Going steady? Isn't that a bit serious?'_ , the two have thought.

"Not really going marriage steady, but why not you guys try to date each other romantically?" Tori added to Marah's idea. "I mean, at least try. I mean, what harm can it be done?"

\- OOTB 12 -

Stella looks at Hunter as Hunter just rest his arms on Stella's shoulder as they lounge around the café where they've met earlier. The others went back to the dorm, and Hunter waits with Stella's friend. The idea that Marah gave were in both mind but they didn't bring it up after it.

Hunter do like and love Stella, but love as in romantic kind? He had never thought of that. They've been hanging out since diaper babies and even if he felt something towards her, that was still back in high school. Everything washed away after he had a girlfriend in the 11th grade. Plus, he doubts she likes him.

As for Stella, she does like Hunter. She felt something but did not act upon it because she was thinking about their friendship. Who would want to have your best friend be your boyfriend? What if things get messed up and you two break up? What would happen then?

Hunter looks at Stella as Stella smiles at Hunter.

"So, what do you think?" Stella started as she looks at Hunter in the eyes.

"What I think is that Marah and Tori's idea is just dragging you in my problem with my mom." Hunter says bluntly. "You don't need to do it."

"Well, I've been thinking why not?" She chuckles as she gets a cookie and eats it. "I mean, it can help you out from your mom's list of blind dates, plus you and your siblings' allowances won't be on hold."

"An advantage for me, but what about you?"

"I don't know yet." Stella tries to thinks and let out a smirk. "Well, for one you can stop stalkers and boys coming after me."

Hunter tense up by the word stalkers, "Are there any one right now?"

"There's this Law student who keeps hitting up on me, but I don't give."

"So, I can help you on that." Hunter answered best friend mode on. "So, were doing this?"

"No time limit?"

"No time limit."

"And if one of us falls in love?"

"Make the other falls as well."

Oh, they're so going to get it.

\- OOTB 12 -

 **A/N: Sorry for the loooong wait. I got so caught up over things with work, Grad school AND Writer's block. I hate it.**

 **Now you met Stella, what can you say about her? What about the idea imposed to both her and Hunter? Was that a good thing?**

 **Follow. Favorite. Review!**

 **Xoxo, missdauxian**


End file.
